Fire in your Heart
by Gorbash150
Summary: it takes place after a few hours after the episode of Incendium, Just read it and post your comments on the story of Finn x Flame Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time in: Fire in your Heart**

**This is my first story written in Fanfiction, It happend a few hours after the incident with the Flame Princess and Finn the Human in Incendium.**

**I do not own anything of Adventure time and the characters except the ones I created.**

It was late at night and Finn was in his house laying on the bed already knowing that beemo and Jake the dog are asleep but Finn couldnt. He can still feel the burn on his left cheek from the Flame Princess who he had fell in love with, "why can't I go to sleep" Finn muttered to himself.

(Mean while)

The Flame Princess was leaning onto the balcony at her room looking over the land of the Fire Kingdom seeing her royal subjects and soldiers wandering in the streets, she was angry and confused remembering what happen that night.

FP's Flashback

_I was burning the treehouse because Finn said that he doesnt like me, I feel anger toward the Human, while I lighting the treehouse on fire, fireworks flew and exploded in the air above me, I felt the liquid from the firework hit my body, it felt very painful to me and I started feeling weak, I fainted not knowing what happen._

_I slowly open my eyes and see Finn holding me in his arms, I stare at his eyes for a minute. I pushed him off of me and yelled, "you... whats wrong with me huh? you dont like me?" "I like you" Finn responded, I gotten confused and blushed all of sudden but I quickly gotten back to my senses._

_"whats wrong with you?" I yelled, then I slapped Finn on the face leaving a red handprint on his left cheek, "dont you ever mess with me again" I said, I flee from the treehouse heading back to my home._

End Flashback

FP shook her head, "Does Finn really likes me or not? why can't he ever make up his mind?" she thought. FP sat on her stone chair and look herself at the mirror, "am I pretty enough for him?" she muttered playing with her hair.

* * *

><p>Finn was still laying on his bed thinking about FP then he heard knocking coming from the window "who could that be?" he thought. He got out of his bed seeing who was knocking, he opened it seeing Flambo, "yous should go see da Flame Princess right now" "but what if she doesnt-" Flambo cut him off, "Finn this is your last shot to be with the girl of your dreams."<p>

Finn smiled and agreed with the little Fire creature, he put on his regular clothing, grab his green backpack, and traveled with Flambo to the Fire Kingdom.

Later Flambo and Finn finally made it outside the Fire Kingdom, Finn stopped, "hey Flambo how am I gonna get there without getting myself on fire?" Finn asked. Flambo smiled, "waaay ahead of you" Flambo said as he began chanting and spit on Finn's forehead creating a flame shield for him, "sees now you gonna be just fine but remember this stuff doesnt last forever so use your time wisely" Flambo warned.

They continue walking in the Fire Kingdom. Finn look around and see the Lava giant walking in the lake of lava, and many species of the fire people. Finn walk into one of the areas what seemed like a market. The fire people were staring at Finn suspicialy, then they gotten back to their normal routine.

Finn later made it to the castle and see a flame guard guarding the entrance. When the flame guard saw Finn he had his weapon pointing toward the human, "you are not allowed to be here Finn the Human" the guard said with anger.

"But I want to talk to the Flame Princess immediatly" Finn said in a calm tone, The guard gotten more angry and fire surrounded him, "this is your last warning either turn back or I have no choice but to execute you" the guard snarled, Finn turn around and walked away in tears.

Flambo was playing with rocks then he gave a puzzled look when he saw Finn walking toward him, "aints yous supposed to be talking to the princess already?", Finn sighed, "I try to get inside but the guard won't let me even see her" Finn said in sadness, Flambo started thinking then he looked up and smiled, "I just got an ideas of how you gonna see her Finn", the human look at Flambo with a smile.

Few minutes later Finn was climbing on the walls of the castle toward FP's balcony hoping that shes inside, Finn heard Flambo yelling below, "now dont let go Finn or yous gonna be a scrambled egg" Flambo laughed, Finn roll his eyes and manage to hold on to the edge of the balcony, he had his other hand on the balcony and jumped over it, "that was close" Finn thought.

He walked inside the princess room and see FP brushing her beautiful hair, "uh Flame Princess" Finn said nervously. FP jumped out of her stone chair surprised of seeing Finn in her room.

FP stared at Finn in anger and fire appeared on her hands, "I thought I told you to not to mess with me again" she yelled, Finn took a step forward toward her not showing fear, "look what happened was not how it exactly happened just please let me explain" Finn said, the fire that were in her hands started to disappear, she stood calmly crossing her arms wanting to know what Finn was gonna say, "go on."

Finn felt nervous but said calmly "well you see, my brother Jake the Dog, he has magical powers which will allow him to stretch and manipulate his body to any shape", FP nodded thinking it started making sense to her, "and I was in love with Princess Bubblegum when she keep rejecting me I then felt heart-broken, Jake was trying to help me find a girl to like then you know all the rest."

The Flame princess walk closely to Finn and smiled, "so... you really do like me?" she asked, Finn nodded feeling his heart beating rapidly, "with all my heart my lady" he responded, FP drew a tear and hugged Finn tightly with her head on his chest, Finn wrap his arms around her feeling her soft skin.

"But I know you're not really the prince of the grasslands and I don't really know how my father never even heard about you Finn the Human" she said making Finn laugh.

They stop hugging and stared at each other eyes, they close their eyes and were about to kiss, they both gotten interrupted by a shout coming from outside.

"Yo Finn hurry ups your flame shield is gonna end soon, I swears by the gods that you stays any longer you gonna be a burnt marshmellow" Flambo yelled outside the castle wall, Finn sighed holding FP's hand, "I see you tommorow FP" he said.

Finn was fixin to climb off the balcony but he felt FP tugging his shirt, he look at her, then FP kiss Finn's cheek making him blushing and he started climbing down on the balcony and landed safely on the ground, FP smiled watching Finn running out of the kingdom.

later Finn walk inside to his room seeing Jake still asleep, he put on his pajamas and lay on the bed then gently went to sleep dreaming about the Flame Princess.

**Its all I can do for now but im making a new chapter in a week or two, I would also like to get your comments of my story, and if I need any corrections or did anything wrong either message me or put it on the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a longer than the first one and hope you enjoy it.**

**No I do not own any characters from Adventure Time only the ones I created.**

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly all over the land of Ooo, and Jake the Dog was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while Beemo was sitting on a chair.<p>

Finn the Human walked inside the kitchen with a smile on his face, "Good morning Jake". the dog turn toward Finn while flipping a omelet. "Morning little bro" he said. Finn sat on a chair beside Beemo while Jake was placing each omelet on Finn's and Beemo's plate.

He ate the omelet with a satisfied look, "You sure do know how to make a omelet" Finn said while chewing, Jake smiled, "Why thank you Finn" Jake said, he got himself a large bowl full of omelets and shoved his face inside eating it making Finn feel disgusted.

Finn got out of his chair heading outside, Jake stopped eating and said with food in his mouth, "Where are you going Finn?"

"Im gonna go fight the Ice king" Finn lied, "Whatever man you have fun out there" Jake said believing what Finn said then he went back shoving his face in the bowl. Finn open the door and exit the treehouse.

While Finn was walking, he saw FP sitting in the field. Finn couldnt help but stare at her beauty as her hair blew gently with the wind.

He walk toward the princess and sat beside her. FP turn her head toward Finn and smiled, "Morning Finn" she said, "Morning FP."

FP hold his hand and Finn gotten confused all of sudden not feeling the burn sensation, "How come I didnt get burned FP?" Finn asked with curiousity.

"Im unique to my kind, I don't usually burn anyone who are vulnerable, but when I am angry I lose control of it" she responded, Finn smiled a little.

"So where were we?" Finn asked, FP jumped on top of Finn, "This" FP said and kiss him in the lips. Finn and FP deepened their kiss until they stopped to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Later Jake left the treehouse and traveled all the way to the Ice Kingdom wanting to see Finn kick the Ice King's butt again and Princess Bubblegum (PB for short) asked for assistance.<p>

Jake walked inside the kingdom and see the Ice King playing with his drums, "Hey Ice King did Finn came through here?" Jake asked. "No and if he was here I would be unconsious on the ground wouldnt I? you fool" the Ice King said.

"That is true... but where did Finn go exactly?" Jake said, "How should I know?, Now get out of here before I freeze you into a block of ice!" the Ice King yelled fixing to cast a spell. The magical dog left the Ice Kingdom heading back to the treehouse.

While Jake was heading back home, he took a shortcut through the field where Finn and FP are at.

Finn and Flame Princess were laying on the soft green grass holding hands staring at the clouds at the sky, "So uh... do you wanna go watch a movie at my house tonight?" Finn asked nervously. FP smiled "Of course" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Ah there you are Finn, I been looking all over for you" Jake said interrupting Finn and FP.

Jake notice the Flame princess beside Finn and he gotten angry, "Hold up thats the princess who almost burned our house down!" Jake yelled, then he stretched his arms out to attack her but Finn shielded FP, "Woah calm down Jake she is friendly" Finn said.

The dog didnt make a sudden movement, "How should I know that she won't go psycho and try to kill us dude?" Jake said. FP move Finn away and walk toward Jake.

"Look buffoon im sorry for what I did and it won't happen again, but this was your fault though" FP said.

"How is it my fault?" Jake said, "Well for one thing you did made me think that it was Finn who didnt like me and gotten me pissed off" FP responded, "she is right" Finn said, Jake's cheeks started going red feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Finn, Princess Bubblegum need our help" Jake said not wanting to waste his time with FP and drag Finn to the Candy Kingdom, FP waved goodbye toward Finn.

Jake and Finn are inside the Candy castle. They walk around and see Princess Bubblegum in the royal hall watering plants. "Oh hello Finn and Jake" PB said, "Hey PB so what do you want us to do?" Jake asked. "I want you to deliver this letter to the count of the gingerbread men, will you accept this quest?" Jake and Finn both nodded, "Sure will princess" Jake took the letter from PB and put it inside Finn's backpack and left the Candy kingdom.

* * *

><p>Later the two adventurers were walking through the forest, that is a direct route to the Gingerbread Village. "So what were you doing with the Flame Princess anyway?" Jake asked, "We just talk thats all" Finn said.<p>

Jake smiled. "You ask her out on a date didnt you?" he said. Finn's face turned deep red making Jake laughing hard, "Oh shut up dude" Finn yelled his voice started breaking up.

"Well at least you like someone other than PB" Jake said, Finn had completely forgotten that he had a crush on PB when he was adventuring, but now he is with and only the Flame Princess.

The brothers made it to their destination and see the count who was waiting outside of his house that is made out of mixture of candy. "Ah you must be Finn and Jake, I have been expecting you do you have the letter from the Candy kingdom?" the count asked. Finn nodded taking the letter out of his pack and passed it to the count, "thank you guys" the count said then walked inside his house.

"Wow its getting dark fast today" Jake said, Finn look up seeing the sun going down slowly and reacted quickly "Oh my Glob im gonna be late, I see you later Jake" Finn said, he ran as fast as he could not wanting to be late on his date with FP.

* * *

><p>FP was in her room at the Fire Kingdom getting ready on her very first date, she put on a beautiful red dress, wore silver earings, and had her hair up in a ponytail, she walk out of her room and head outside the castle but her father (The Flame King) was near the exit talking to the nobles. "Where are you going in a time like this my daughter?" he asked.<p>

"I gonna have a walk around the kingdom father" FP lied, The Flame King nodded letting her leave.

The Flame King called on a servant who walk close to the king. "Make sure she isnt lying and see where she is really going" he whispered to the servant's ear, "yes my lord" the servant said and followed FP.

FP finally see Finn's house not far from here, then rain came down upon her "Crap" she muttered and quickly ran under a tree for protection from the pouring rain, a few droplets of water hit her and it felt painful.

Finn run toward her "Are you okay FP?" he asked in concern, she nodded while shivering, Finn tooked out a umbrella covering her from the rain. "Thank you Finn" she said as they walked inside the treehouse.

When they walk inside the house, FP see candles lighting the area and a green holographic screen, "Go ahead and sit on the couch while I put on the movie" Finn said as he closed the umbrella.

The Flame Princess sat on the couch while Finn was putting on a movie. He put the tape in and sat beside FP staring at her gentle eyes, "Want to watch the movie?" Finn asked, She nodded and he hit play. They watched it as FP lay her head on Finn's shoulder and he hold her closer to him while watching their movie.

A servant who was told to spy on FP was outside watching from window in shock of seeing this, "Oh Flame King won't like this at all" he thought and head back to the Fire Kingdom.

When they finished watching the movie Finn and FP were walking outside holding hands, "I enjoyed our date Finn" she said, he smiled "I enjoyed it too FP", she kissed him on the lips then walked away, "You sure you dont want me to come with you?" Finn asked, "Ill be okay Finn."

FP made it inside the castle at the Fire kingdom. Then the Flame King was sitting on the throne and said "Where were you my child?", FP was surprised of seeing her father out this late but talk calmly "I already told you I went out for a walk" she lied again but the king know that she is lying.

"I know you are lying to me did you went out with that boy they call Finn?" Flame King said, FP sighed "yes father". The king's eyes brightened with anger, "You will never see him again and thats final" he said, her eyes widened.

"But thats not fair father" she yelled, the king stood up getting angrier and fire surrounded him, the guards and servants were shaken with fear, "Go to your room NOW!" he yelled pointing upstairs to her room.

She ran into her room shedding tears. She slammed the door behind her, locked it, and jumped on her bed crying into her pillow.

Finn was laying on his bed, Jake lay on his bed too and said, "so how was your date Finn?" Jake asked. Finn smiled "It was amazing". Jake smiled "Goodnight lover boy" Jake said while going to sleep, "Goodnight Jake", Finn said, he close his eyes then went to sleep.

Later when everyone is asleep, a snail whos green eyes is seen in the dark slithering out of Finn's backpack and smiled "Soon Finn you will pay" it thought then left the treehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>This is as far as I can do for now, but I will make another chapter soon,<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>FP woke up from her sleep, she was still mad at her father for what he said to her last night. "He can't tell me what to do, he will never separate Finn from me" she said to herself.<p>

She got off from her bed and opened a window seeing her kingdom that she called home. She use her fire ability to fly and leave the Fire kingdom.

Later The Flame King was outside of FP's room and started knocking at her door. "Flame princess unlock this door please" he said. there was no response, he knock the door again, no response again.

He kicked the door opened and see only a empty bed and a window wide open, "She ran away" he said full of anger. But the Flame King know where shes heading at though. "Finn" Flame King muttered.

* * *

><p>Finn the Human was at the treehouse playing a video game on the couch until he heard a knock coming from the door, "Who could that be?" Finn thought.<p>

He paused the game and walk toward the door, he opened it seeing FP in front of him, she gave a smile but Finn knows something wrong.

"Whats wrong FP?" Finn said, she wrap her arms around him, "My father doesnt want us to see each other anymore" FP said in a sad tone. Finn felt his heart torn in half hearing this from her.

"But why?" Finn asked, "I can tell you why!". They turn their heads and see Flame King standing with his arms crossed, "Stay away from my daughter you bastard!" Flame King yelled.

FP's eyes turned into flames with anger, "Don't you dare call Finn that!" she yelled at her father while holding Finn's hand tightly.

"How dare you, you will come home this instant Flame Princess!" Flame King yelled back at his daughter. He grab his daughter's hand and was taking her away. She yanked her hand away from Flame King's grasp.

"No dad I am not going with you, im staying with Finn wether you like it or not" FP yelled shedding tears.

Flame King sighed and he hates seeing his daughter crying like this, "Come here Finn I want to have a talk with you in private" The Flame king said. Finn let go of FP's hand and walk toward the Flame King.

Up close the Flame King look like a giant compare to Finn.

"Just give me one reason that you should be dating my daughter?" Flame King asked. "Well I love her and I will protect her even if it will cost me my life" Finn responded staring at the Flame King's firey eyes.

The Flame King shown a little smile, "Fine I will allow this to happen" FP smiled and hugged her father "Oh thank you thank you daddy" she said with joy.

Flame King started kneeling down to Finn's ear, "But if anything happens to my little girl, I will chase you down and kill you with my bare hands" Flame King whispered to Finn's ear.

Flame king gave Finn a handshake, Finn felt his hand burning from Flame king's hands, Finn kept his mouth trying not to scream in pain. He stopped shaking Finn's hand and flew away heading back to the Fire Kingdom.

Finn watched as The Flame King was flying away, he turn his head to FP who stood smiling. Then Jake walk out of the treehouse with a rose on his hand, wearing a suit and Lady Rainicorn was seen from the sky, she landed beside Jake.

"Where are you going Jake?" Finn asked, "Lady Rainicorn and I going to a party at the Candy Kingdom, you should there too with your girlfriend" Jake said.

"That sounds like fun do you want to go to the party FP?" Finn asked. FP nodded, "Sure im gonna head home and get ready" she said kissing Finn's cheek and walked away.

Finn walked inside his house to his room, he opened a wardrobe and found a tuxedo to wear. He put it on and look at himself in the mirror, "I should get Flame Princess a gift" Finn thought.

He went searching inside one of his drawers and found a necklace with a green emerald shape reflecting brightly. "Perfect" Finn said.

* * *

><p>The Flame Princess was inside her room looking for the best dress to wear. She took out a dress that has a mixture of orange and red.<p>

She put the dress on, she brushed her hair to neatness then heard knocking coming from her door. She put the comb away and opened the door seeing Finn in his tuxedo with his flame shield protecting him from the fire.

Finn blushed staring the sight of her, "You look... beautiful FP" Finn said, FP's cheeks turned bright red, "And I also got a gift for you" Finn said and shown the necklace to FP.

"Oh I love it will you put it on for me?" FP asked. She turn around and lift her hair up, Finn put the necklace around her neck and made sure it wasnt loose. She let her hair down and hold hands with Finn heading to the party.

When they made it to the Candy Kingdom, they walk inside the castle and see many candy people dancing and having fun.

Finn see Jake dancing with Lady Rainicorn in the dance floor, Marceline was playing her guitar while singing, and PB was dancing along with the crowd.

"May I?" Finn said reaching his hand out to FP. Finn place his hands around FP's waist and started dancing along the crowd.

FP wrap her arms around Finn's neck staring at his blue eyes, "I love you FP" Finn whispered she look at Finn with a smile, "I love you too Finn" with that they close their eyes and kissed passiontly on the lips.

The Lich (still in Snail form) was in his lair watching Finn in a orb, he smiled "Soon when I reach to my full potential I will come for you Finn the Human." the Lich laughed in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>This as far as I can do for now.<strong>

**But On the next chapter It will pass two years and Finn and Flame Princess will be 16 years old and Billy the retired hero will be in the next chapter.**

**If you got anything to say just leave your comment on review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4 and I actually meant that Billy will be in the fifth chapter not in this chapter. sorry about that**

**Warning this chapter contains lemon if you dont like lemon then dont read it then.**

**I do not own anything of Adventure Time except the ones I created.**

* * *

><p>(2 years later)<p>

Over the past two years Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn gotten married and have 3 mixed kids.

Their first child is a boy name Jake Jr. because he mostly look like Jake and there was not a single trace from Rainicorn and also have Jake's powers.

Their Second child is a girl name Sin-ang (in Korean it means Faith) she looked completely like her mother but has a lazy personality like her father.

Their third child is a boy name leornard he is a dog who has both Jake and Rainicorn's powers.

Jake would sometimes go adventuring with Finn, but he wanted to raise his kids with his wife. Then Flame Princess joined adventuring with Finn and had a lot fun messing with the Ice King and help people around the land of Ooo.

After that, Jake built a house not far from Finn's treehouse and the land of Ooo was in peaceful harmony while the princess of the Fire kingdom and the human boy are deeply in love.

Finn had grown taller and is still wearing the same clothes. The Flame princess had grown too, her hair had grown longer and mostly wore regular clothing instead of wearing dresses all the time.

Finn and Flame Princess were laying on the roof of the treehouse watching the stars shining through the night sky waiting to see a meteor shower that happens every 10 years.

FP was wearing a T-shirt and blue Jeans. Finn look the same except he wasnt wearing his white hat revealing his blonde hair. They gasped of amaze as a meteor shower started and was zooming through the atmosphere showing bright beautiful colors.

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Theres something I want to ask you" Finn said, FP turn her head toward him "What is it Finn?"

Finn got on one knee with a case in his hand. She gasped as he opened it showing a gold ring with a beautiful diamond, "Flame Princess will you marry me?" Finn asked feeling his heart beating rapidly not knowing what shes gonna respond.

FP's hands were on her lips with tears of happiness streaming to her cheeks, "Yes... Yes I will marry you Finn" she said. She put the ring in her finger and quickly kiss Finn on the lips.

"But I got a little surprise for you Finn" FP whispered in his ear, "Whats the surprise?" Finn asked.

FP hold Finn's hand and took him to his bedroom. She closed the door and went back kissing him again. He feel her tounge licking his lips begging for entry which he allowed and let her tounge playing with his.

They moan of pleasure as she was removing Finn's blue shirt, he gently started giving kisses on her neck making her moan.

He removed her red shirt revealing her breasts, he smiled as he was sucking her nipple while massaging the other.

FP lay her head back full of pleasure. she move his head away and pushed him on the bed.

She gotten between Finn's legs and slowly unzip Finn's pants showing his boxers. she removed the boxers and his penis popped out in front of her face, she giggled as she place her soft hands to his hard member and stroke him slowly.

"Oh FP" Finn moaned as she put his penis in her mouth and slowly move her head up and down on his shaft, Finn even moaned louder.

Finn felt the pleasure as her tounge was swirling around his member then he felt a weird sensation inside him. "I think im gonna cum" Finn moaned. She went deeper and feel his warm cum inside her mouth.

FP move her head out of his penis, swallowed his cum and smiled, "Im ready Finn" she said. "Are you sure?" Finn asked. She kiss him on the lips answering yes to him. She layed down on the bed and spreaded her legs knowing this will hurt.

Finn slowly inserted his penis inside her vagina making her scream in pain, "Are you okay FP?" Finn asked in concern. "Yes im fine just keep going Finn" she said. Finn then went back thrusting inside her.

Soon she started moaning pleasure instead of pain "Ah... go faster Finn!" She moaned.

Finn obeyed and went faster then she felt her entire body tightened, "I think im gonna release Finn". "Me too FP" Finn said while moaning He gave one last thrust inside her and they both climaxed Moaning of pleasure and exhaustion.

FP and Finn both lay on bed feeling tired. FP snuggle closer to Finn, "I love you Finn" she said. "I love you too FP" he said back to her. They both smiled and kiss each other then fell in a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Isnt that sweet that they getting married.<strong>

**but right now its gonna take me a while to make another chapter due to school work and junk but any way put down your comment of what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>The Moon was lowered and the sun started to rise, the birds were awaken and was chirping happily among the trees and the sky. Finn was awoken by the bird's chirping, he smiled staring at his beautiful fiance sounding asleep beside him. He slowly gotten out of his bed without waking her up and put on his clothes then started walking downstairs.<p>

While Finn was downstairs, the door was opened and his brother Jake walked in.

"So did you do it?" Jake asked. Finn smiled "She said yes" Finn said. Jake smiled while shaking his tail "I know you can do it buddy" Jake said happily hugging his brother.

Jake was fixing to leave quickly and said snapping his fingers "Oh I almost forgot, do you have mom's music box? I want the kids to go to sleep they just got too much energy for me man" Jake said.

"Of course I got moms music box you know I always keep it in my backpack" Finn said while searching through his green backpack. (Its from the episode of Jake vs. Me-Mow) He took out the music box and gave it to Jake.

"Thanks Finn" Jake said then he left the room.

Finn heard FP coming down from the stairs, he glance at FP as she was walking toward him wearing pajamas. "Morning Finn" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Then they were interrupted by a woman screaming coming from outside.

Finn sighed "Stay here it probably the Ice King again" Finn said. He grabbed a sword and ran outside and see the Ice king (Formerly Simon Petrikov) capturing another princess... again.

Finn started chasing the Ice King down who looked pretty much the same two years ago except over time Finn and the Ice King became friends but they are still enemies. "You will never catch me alive Finn" Ice king yelled. Then Finn kicked the Ice King on the face, he fall on the ground and his crown fell off of his head making him powerless.

Finn cut the ropes freeing the princess. "Thank you Finn" the princess said.

"It was nothing, head back to your home, the Ice King won't bother you again I promise you that" Finn said. The princess bowed at the hero and walk toward the Ice King and kicked him on the stomach then went back to her kingdom.

The Ice king grabbed his crown and shot a angry look at Finn "Why can't you let me marry a princess while im still young?" Ice King said wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

"Young? Dude you are old as dirt man" Finn said crossing his arms.

The Ice King raised his eyebrow "Old? Im not that old."

"Uh yes you are now get out of here before I punch you in the face" Finn said raising his fist at him.

The Ice King roll his eyes "Fine fine whatever im going, but hey congratulations on getting married" The Ice King said. He use his magic beard to fly back to the Ice kingdom and waved good bye.

"Is there ever a time that he will actually stop kidnapping princesses?" Finn thought. he turned around a saw a dark figure "What the-" before Finn finish his sentence, the dark figure knocked Finn unconsious and dragged him away.

FP was on the couch playing with Beemo, then she heard Finn screaming outside. "Finn?" she yelled and quickly ran outside looking for him until she found his sword and a note on the ground, she pick the note and began reading it.

_I have kidnapped your fiance now he will die and you will see him being buried with your very own eyes._

FP got on her knees with tears streaming to her cheeks in sadness and anger crushing the note in her hand, "Fiiiinnnn!" she screamed while breathing fire in the air.

Finn slowly open his eyes seeing that he is in chains, "You won't escape this place Finn" a female voice said. "huh?" Finn look around knowing that voice and recognized her face "Princess Bubblegum?"

But Finn notice something different about her her hair was darkish pink, her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green.

"Lich!" Finn said angrily, The Lich smiled in PB possessed form. "Im not surprised that you will recognize me Finn" the Lich said in a dark tone.

"Let me guess your gonna kill me?" Finn said. "Yes and after you're dead I will make you my general to lead my army that I wanted to do a long time ago, here let me show you a piece of my... past" the Lich said. He casted a spell then everything around Finn turned pitch black.

When Finn blink his eyes he see that the Lich wasnt around and he was floating above a field, then two great armies appeared on each side. Finn see the Lich who is sitting on a large chair being carried by his undead servants.

Finn looked at the other army and saw a young warrior walking among the army. it was a man who has red hair and a beard, has a scar on his left shoulder, he has headband with a jewel protecting him from the Lich's powers, and has a gauntlet in his left hand.

"Oh my glob its... its Billy" Finn said excitedly seeing his biggest hero leading a army and is fighting against the Lich.

Billy the Hero knew he wouldnt be able to defeat the Lich and his army by himself, soon he gotten help from many people from the land of Ooo. the fire, candy, cloud, gnomes, goblins, and many other species all joined to save Ooo from the Lich's wrath.

"You will pay for bringing death and misery to our world" Billy shouted, the Lich laughed "I will end you and your puny little army and take over this world to become a god among you" the Lich said. He pointed his staff at Billy and the undead army started marching, clashing their shields toward Billy and his men.

Billy raised his sword (Nothung) in the air and all of his soldiers gave a war cry while charging bravely toward the undead army.

The battle was bloody as each soldier were fallen down by their blades and The Lich was growing impatient watching Billy destroying most of his minions.

The Lich stepped out of his throne and started walking toward Billy carrying his staff. a few soldiers were charging at the Lich King but he turned them into ashes that was in his path and The Lich was behind Billy and quickly swinged his staff at Billy, but the hero successfully blocked the Lich's blow, "You will never win" Billy said.

The Lich gave a menacing smile as he grabbed Billy's sword and threw it across the battlefield where a Fire wolf was pouncing onto a skeleton soldier.

"Its gonna be fun of ending your life" the Lich said laughing. "Not this time" Billy muttered.

Billy raised his gauntlet toward the Lich who's eyes widened "Gauntlet use all of your powers to defeat thy enemy and to bring peace in this world" Billy commanded and the eye on the gauntlet opened, it started to glow and unleashed a holy magical blast at the Lich who screamed in pain. The gauntlet stopped glowind and the Lich was on the ground muttering to himself and suddenly a large glob of amber appeared and was surrounding the Lich.

The Lich stood up who lost his horn and stared at Billy "You may have defeated me but one day I will be set free and take over this foolish world" Lich said as the amber completely sealed him. Finn watched as Billy and everyone else was cheering raising their swords in the air till everything went pitch black again.

Finn blinked again and was back at the dungeon held in chains and the Lich stood still. "You see it was the gauntlet that stopped me but thanks to you it is destroyed and nothing will stop me of conquering the world." the Lich walk to a switch and stopped staring at Finn's eyes "And I see that you are getting married to the Princess of the Fire Kingdom... I wonder what I should do with her" he said making Finn angry "Don't you dare touch her I swear to Glob that I will send you in the Nightsphere!" Finn yelled.

The Lich started laughing ignoring Finn and pulled a switch, opening a wall leading to the royal hall. He exit the dungeon and sealed Finn inside his small cell. Finn closed his eyes and tears began to swell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a crappy ending for the chapter but its all I could come up with.<strong>

**But will the Flame Princess be able save Finn and defeat the King of the Undead or will the Lich King will accomplished his goal by taking over the world and destroy life**

**Please post your comment on what you think of it and I will make another chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres chapter 6 and hope you enjoy it**

**No I do not own anything of adventure time except the ones I created like Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leornard.**

* * *

><p>The Flame Princess ran to Jake's house and knock his door, the door opened appearing Jake in front of her.<p>

"Jake you gotta help me find Finn" FP said in a hurry. Jake gotten confused all of sudden "Woah woah, now take a deep breath and tell me what happen" Jake said.

She explained what happen and shown the note to Jake. The dog's eyes widened while reading it, "Oh this is bad, my best friend is kidnapped" Jake said crushing the note with his hand.

"I know but do you have any idea of anyone that would kidnap Finn?" FP asked.

"Hold up, let me smell this note if I get the scent it will probably give us a clue" Jake said and started sniffing the note. "Thats weird it smells like... *sniffing again* bubblegum?" Jake said to himself but FP heard him and she walk outside.

"Where are you going?", she turned around looking at the dog "Im heading to the Candy Kingdom with and without your help" she said and continue on walking.

Jake walked back to his house and picked up his phone, calling on Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Whats sup Jake" Marceline said in the phone. "Hey Marceline, I need your help, can you head to the Candy Kingdom asap?" Jake said. "Sure ill be there" she said and hanged up.

Jake drop his phone and follow FP to the Candy Kingdom hoping to find his brother.

Mean while Peppermint Butler was roaming in the royal hall till he saw PB 'Thats strange' he thought then his vision started to turn and know that its the Lich King "Come here slave" the Lich said coldly. The Butler walk to the Lich, pretending to not noticing anything different about PB.

"I have to go somewhere so I want you to go to the dungeon and stand guard there... you got that?" The Lich said in a dull tone, The Butler nodded and headed to the secret dungeon where Finn was trying to free himself from his chains.

"Peppermint Butler PB is-" the butler cut him off "I know shes possessed by the Lich but I got some news to tell you Finn", Finn stare at the butler, "Well whats the news then?" Finn asked

"The Flame Princess is at the Candy Kingdom and she is-", the Lich walked in causing the Butler to shut his mouth, "Leave now slave" the butler didnt say a word and left the dungeon.

The Lich started laughing to himself "What?" Finn said, "Oh its nothing im just getting bored of letting you alive but this will be your last day here" the Lich said then he pulled a different switch and water started filling up Finn's cell slowly. "Good bye Finn" the Lich said sealing Finn inside, "Curse you Lich" Finn yelled as the water gotten above his legs and he started holding his breath.

The Lich sat on PB's throne, till the doors were opened widely by the Flame Princess who stare angrily at Princess Bubblegum not knowing that its actually the Lich King.

"Well hello Flame Princess" he said, "Where is he?" FP yelled, "I dont know what are you talking about" the Lich lied knowing what she meant and Fire started surrounding the Flame Princess, "Dont lie to me you kidnapped Finn" FP yelled.

The Lich smiled "You will never save him because he will soon drown to his death" the Lich laughed then went silent for a minute "But maybe you can still save him im not done with him... yet" the Lich pointed to a wall where there is a switch behind a painting.

FP removed the painting from the wall and pulled the switch then a door opened and water was pouring over the royal hall. She see Finn with his eyes closed, still in his chains.

"Finn!" FP yelled as she ran toward him ignoring the pain from the water that was touching her body. She break his chains and he fell onto the wet ground, she flipped Finn over seeing his eyes opening slowly "FP?" he whispered breathing heavily, "Shh dont waste your strength your gonna be okay" FP said holding his hand tightly, Finn smiled then went unconsious.

She dragged Finn out of the dungeon, she let go of Finn and see the Lich smiling "You will pay for this PB!" FP yelled and she created a sword made out of fire then Jake appeared capturing the Lich "Hold up FP this isnt her" Jake said.

"What do you mean it isnt her" FP said full of anger.

"Peppermint Butler told me that Princess Bubblegum is possessed by the Lich" Jake said, FP's sword vanished from her hand and she walk back to Finn who is still unconsious.

Marceline appeared wearing a large hat protecting from the sun while holding her guitar that is also a axe of a family heirloom.

"What happen here?" Marceline asked.

"Ill tell you later but can you take Finn to the treehouse?" FP asked and Marceline nodded. The vampire queen picked up Finn then flew away.

"FINN... you will never escape from my WRATH!" the Lich snarled, FP quickly turned around watching PB's eyes turning red and green smoke was coming out of her body. "Get back" Jake yelled letting go of PB and hid behind a wall, the smoke came out of PB's body and vanished in thin air.

FP and Jake stared in shock as the real Princess Bubblegum stood up slowly with her hand on her head, "Ow my head... what happen?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"You don't remember anything?" Jake asked, PB shook her head "No I don't and why there is water everywhere?"

"Well you were possessed by the Lich king" PB's eyes widened "Oh no, hes gonna get his revenge by killing Finn" she said.

When FP heard that from PB's words, she ran outside, Jake and PB followed her, FP conjured a Fire Horse, gotten on it and galloped off while Jake stretched himself into a giant and PB rode on her swan (from the episode of dungeon), and they traveled to Finn's house in fast pace hoping they get there before the Lich does.

Marceline lay Finn down on his bed, then she heard noise going on outside, she opened a window and see a dark figure on a hill chanting in tounges "What the hell?" she said to herself, watching it chanting.

"Surgere meum satellitibus immortui et servire me semel!" The Lich yelled then he slammed his fist in the ground and suddenly a army of skeletons were coming out the ground with swords and shields on their hands.

"Now my minions, kill Finn the Human and anyone that opposed me kill them too" The Lich King snarled, The skeletons march toward the treehouse.

"All hail the Lich King" the undead yelled.

Marceline got outside the house and got her guitar/Axe in her hands, the skeletons charged toward marceline with their weapons in the air and she swinged her axe hitting each skeleton to another.

The skeletons that were fallen by the vampire, started regenerating to their original selves and kept on charging toward Marceline, "Why can't these guys just stay dead" Marceline said, then she saw Jake turned into a giant ball and rolled over most of the undead army.

The Flame Princess jumped out of her horse and gotten beside Marceline, throwing fire at the skeletons that was in front of her way, "Is Finn okay?" FP asked, Marceline nodded.

"Yeah hes in his bed still unconsious", FP sighed in relief "Thank goodness" FP thought as she kept throwing fireballs toward the skeleton soldiers.

When Jake was surrounded by skeleton soldiers, he stretched his hands and turn them into a hammer using them against the undead.

Princess Bubblegum was in the air firing the skeletons using the controls on the bird.

The Lich king continue chanting bringing more of his minions back to life, "We gotta stop the Lich King" Jake yelled while crushing a soldier's skull, Marceline and Flame Princess looked at each other and nodded, Marceline grabbed FP's hand and thrown her toward the Lich King.

FP landed safely and see the Lich face to face, the Lich gritted his left over teeth and summoned more skeletons to protect him but FP disintagrated them already, "You will pay for what you done to Finn Lich!" FP yelled, The Lich King gave a crooked smile "Me? no you will pay by BLOOD!" it snarled.

the Flame Princess threw fire at the Lich king's face making it more angry, then the Lich grabbed FP by the neck, lifting her in the air, "You think that mere fire will hurt me mortal?" he laughed while squeezing her neck making her scream in pain.

"Let go of her Lich King" someone yelled, the Lich king turned, he smiled seeing Finn holding a sword whose face look pale "You want me not her" Finn said. The Lich released FP from his dead hands and she fell on the ground coughing.

"Now I will take my revenge by killing you Finn the human", "You will face me too" a male voice said. The Lich glanced at the old man and recognized him. "YOU!" The Lich snarled seeing the retired hero Billy.

Billy stood beside Finn "I still have some strength left in me and im using this to fight the Lich once more" Billy said and Finn nodded standing upright with his sword readied.

"You won't defeat me even all of yall combined will not stop my goal" The Lich said, he grabbed two swords on the ground.

Billy and Finn charged at the Lich and he blocked both of their swings, Finn kicked the Lich on the face and Billy stabbed through the Lich's chest. Finn and Billy took a step back as the Lich took the sword out of his chest and threw it on the ground.

"Nothung" Billy said making his sword come to his hand.

"You are pathethic" the Lich said, smiling and suddenly a large circle appeared under the Lich, he look down confused and it started to glow. "What trickery is this?" the Lich snarled feeling that he couldnt move and heard someone chanting behind him.

The Lich move his head at the chanter who has a horse-shape skull and is wearing tannish clothing suitable for a gardener "Death" Finn thought. Death gave a wink and cited his last words turning the Lich into crystal.

The Skeletons that were brought back to life by the Lich all fell on the ground freed from the Lich's magic.

Flame princess ran to Finn who was about to faint from exhaustion and caught him "Finn" she said feeling worried, Death walk to her "Hes fine all he need now is to rest, but right now im gonna put the Lich where no one where go to" Death said and he teleported the Lich and himself.

Jake walk to Finn seeing billy walking away and carried Finn to the treehouse in his room and lay him on the bed "You sure you don't want me to stay here?" Jake asked FP. "No Ill take care of him" she said, Jake nodded and went home to his wife and kids.

FP lay beside Finn and snuggled close to him and hear his heart beating, she kissed him closing her eyes to sleep knowing that the Lich is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Or so they thought but the Lich will return but not now since that Death is taking care of him but there is a little surprise for Finn and Flame Princess<strong>

**Anyway post your comment of what you think of it and ill have the next chapter posted hopefully soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres chapter 7 and thank you for your patience**

* * *

><p>The next morning. The Flame Princess woked up and see Finn still asleep, she stood up slowly then her head felt dizzy and her stomach tightened then she puked near a trashcan "Whats wrong with me?" she thought and puked again.<p>

She picked up Finn's phone and called on Jake.

Jake was teaching his kids how to speak korean till he heard the phone ringing "Wonder whos calling" Jake thought. He picked up the phone answering "Hello" "Yes this is the Flame Princess can you watch Finn while im heading to the hospital?" she asked.

"Sure" Jake said, he hanged up and look at Lady Rainicorn "Hey Lady can you watch the kids while im watching Finn?" Rainicorn nodded and Jake headed to the treehouse.

Mean while FP was in the hospital at the Fire Kingdom waiting for results. A doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand "Well it seems that you're perfectly healthy but theres something else" the doctor said.

She stood up feeling worried "Well come on tell me" FP said. "It seems that you are pregnant milady" he said. FP stood still in shock finding out that she is pregnant, 'Oh my Glob if my father finds out about this he will tear Finn in half' she thought.

"Don't worry princess we'll keep this as a secret between us" the doctor said smiling, FP hugged the doctor tightly "Thank you" she said and headed back to the treehouse.

When the Flame Princess walked inside the treehouse, she found Jake sleeping on the couch making her angry "What are you doing Jake!" she yelled. Jake woked up terrified and fell on the floor "Im awake" he said.

"I though I told you to watch Finn not being lazy on the couch" FP said "Im sorry Finn is already up and he said he didn't need me But anyway what did the doctor said?" Jake said scratching his head and belly. FP knew if she told Jake about her situation, the dog will tell everyone and her father will most likely find out "The doctor said im fine" FP said.

The dog smiled "Well that sounds good I guess im heading back home now" Jake said leaving the house.

Flame Princess went inside Finn's room. Finn the Human was awake reading the Enchiridion. When he saw FP he closed the book and smiled "Jake told me that you went to the hospital, is everything alright?" he asked. FP sat beside Finn feeling scared of how Finn will react so she placed his hand on her belly he gotten confused, she tooked a deep breath and said "Finn im... im pregnant."

Finn didnt respond, he only smiled then she started crying "Please don't cry FP" Finn said holding her hand trying to comfort her but she continue on crying "Its all my fault that I ruined your life" she whimper "No its my fault and you didnt ruin my life I think its a miracle that we're getting married and we're gonna have a family together thats actually the greatest thing that is happening now" Finn said kissing her large rhombus-shaped ruby (signifying her royalty) on her forehead and she laughed softly. Then Jake and Rainicorn's children, Jake Junior, Sin-ang, and Leonard all came in their room and jumped on the bed, "Uncle Finn" they said in unison.

Jake ran in feeling exhausted of chasing them "Sorry Finn the kids just wanted to see you so badly since you defeated the Lich" Jake said panting with his hands on his knees.

"Uncle Finn can you please tell us how you defeated the evil Lich" Jake Jr. said sitting on Finn's lap.

"Uncle Finn will tell you the story later but yall head home and learn how to speak korean" Jake said, the kids groaned "Aaaa but dad can we learn it tommorow?" Sin-ang complained Jake made a smirk "Well if you get home in less than five minutes I'll teach you another trick on how to prank the Ice King" Jake said, the kids gasped and ran outside.

Jake laughed "Never fails" he said, he glanced at Finn "So yall gonna start the ceremony?" Jake asked. "Well Finn has to do something in order for us to get married" FP said.

Finn look at FP "Do what exactly?" "In my culture, you must have my father's blessing in order for us to be married" FP said. Finn raised his eyebrow "You do know that your father still doesnt like me" Finn said crossing his arms.

"I know but its the way its gonna happen" FP replied. Finn sighed but he agreed with his fiance "Okay lets head to the Fire Kingdom then" he said grabbing his backpack and sword and traveled to the Fire Kingdom with The Flame Princess.

While they were walking Finn said "So should we tell your father about you being pregnant?" FP quickly turned at Finn showing anger in her eyes "NO if my father even hears about this he will tear you to pieces we'll tell him when the time is right" FP said burning the grass that she was standing on, she calm herself down and they made it to the Fire Kingdom. FP casted a Flame Shield on Finn, protecting him from the flames.

They walked inside the castle and see the Flame King sitting on his throne, The Flame King smiled as his daughter approached "Well hello my child" he said hugging his daughter, he looked at Finn showing a blank expression "Hi" the Flame King said in a bored tone.

"So what brings you here?" Flame King asked. Finn walk to FP's father "I came here to ask you if I can have your blessing to marry your daughter sir" Finn said.

The Flame King stood silent for a minute and smiled "Sure you may have my blessing Finn the Human" Finn and FP were surprised that he didnt object about this though. "When the wedding gonna start though?" Flame King asked "Next week" Finn replied.

* * *

><p><strong> Yay now they're getting married and Flame Princess is pregnant. C<strong>**omment what you think of it and ill make another chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres Chapter 8 enjoy**

* * *

><p>After the Flame King gave his blessing to Finn the Human. Finn and Flame Princess began plans for their wedding.<p>

Later FP and Marceline the Vampire Queen were at a store called _The Wedding Boutique, _ trying to find a wedding gown suitable for the Flame Princess.

"You found a dress yet Flame Princess?" Marceline said floating around while playing her guitar.

"Not yet."

FP stopped looking and glanced at the vampire "Hey Marceline can I ask you something?" FP said.

"Sure"

"Will you do the role of becoming my maid of honor?" Marceline stopped floating and stared at the princess "Me... your maid of honor?" FP nodded.

The Vampire smiled, showing her sharp fangs, and hugged FP tightly "Of course i'll be your maid of honor silly" Marceline said. FP felt like shes getting crushed by Marceline's hug.

"Hmm" Marceline thought.

"What?"

"Huh? oh its nothing" Marceline said letting go of FP.

FP finally found a wedding gown and walked to the owner. "How much does it cost Mr. Grimmer?" FP said.

Grimmer waved his hand "Its completely free princess" he said.

FP gotten curious "How come?" she asked.

"Well for one thing I owe Finn the Hero my life for saving me from a goblin horde one time, so im paying my debt to him, but anyway you have a happy wedding you hear?" Grimmer said.

The Flame Princess smiled at Grimmer and placed her wedding gown in a box and left the store heading back to the treehouse.

While they were walking, Flame Princess been thinking alot of how shes gonna explain about her pregnancy to her father without him killing Finn then Marceline said something interrupting FP's train of thought.

"Are you pregnant Flame Princess?" Marceline asked.

As soon as those words came to FP, she stood still feeling a chill up to her spine "What? no im not pregnant why would you think that I am?" FP try to lie.

Marceline crossed her arms "You know you're lying to a thousand year old vampire so please tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"

She sighed in defeat "Yes I am pregnant" she confessed with her hand on her belly.

Marceline chuckled "Well I think you and Finn will be great parents" she said playing with FP's belly and FP started to laugh. "Okay okay come on we need to keep going to treehouse."

Mean while Finn and Jake were at the treehouse chatting as Jake Jr. was fooling around and Leonard was sitting on a chair playing a game with Beemo.

"Oh man I can't wait to come to your wedding" Jake said laying lazily on the couch.

"Yeah and the best of all your gonna be my best man" Finn said.

Jake's tail started wagging widly "That sounds awsome" then they went quiet watching as Jake Jr. was putting a bucket full of water on top of a door "Hey Leonard wanna go outside and play?" Jake Jr. said while doing a evil laugh.

"Sure" Leonard said walking to the door and open the door causing the bucket to fell on Leonard.

Everyone laughed except Leonard who was drenched with water "Hey no hard feelings right Leonard?" Jake Jr. said reaching his hand out to Leonard.

"Right no hard feelings" Leonard said grabbing Jake Jr's hand and a jolt of electricity ran through Jake Jr. body, Leonard laughed revealing a joy buzzer on his hand.

"Ow that actually hurt brother" Jake Jr. said.

Jake laughed even harder "Like I said if you get pranked you prank them back" Jake said patting his sons shoulders still laughing.

Then a man walk in the house and said "Whats sup bros."

Finn and Jake recognized him and they both smiled.

"Uncle Jermaine!" Jake Jr. yelled jumping on his uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>In case if you don't know who Jermaine hes Finn and Jake's brother.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey nephew, wheres Sin-ang Jake?" Jermaine asked. "Shes with Lady Rainicorn doing some royal duties for Princess Bubblegum" Jake replied.<p>

"Oh... well that sounds boring."

"Hows life treating you Jermaine" Finn said shaking his brother's hand. "Nothing much just came here to see my little brother getting married to the princess of the Fire Kingdom" Jermaine said yanking Finn's hat and was giving him the noogie.

"Oh no you don't" Finn said jumping on Jermaine's back trying to wrestle him but Jermaine grab Finn and put him on the ground.

"Even the past two years yall guys are still childish" Marceline said taking off her hat that was protecting her from the sun.

"Don't look at me Marceline im just being lazy on the couch these two guys are the ones being childish" Jake said.

"We can't help it" Finn said standing up. FP walk in with the box that contains her wedding gown, she walk to Finn putting the box away and kissed him. "Hello my love" Finn whispered to her ear making her giggle ignoring that everyone was watching.

"Aw come on dude I don't wanna see that" Jake complained covering his eyes "Quit complaining you do that to your wife all the time too Jake" Finn said wrapping one arm around FP.

"Yeah but the way I do it is completely different" Jake said right back at Finn. most of them laughed knowing even its been the past two years, their personalities hadnt changed a bit.

Finn looked at watch and was heading outside "FP im gonna head somewhere for a minute" Finn said. "Can I come?"

"Sure" he said picking up flowers from a table.

Finn and FP been walking for at least a hour till Finn stop walking to two graves.

_Rest in Peace_

_Joshua and Margaret_

_A loving couple and a loving family_

Finn place the flowers on the graves and cried a little, FP had her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Well mom and dad alot of things are happening, im getting married to the most beautiful woman and our bundle of joy is coming" he said while looking at his fiance who was shedding tears too.

Finn wiped the tears off of his eyes and they headed back home.

As they were walking, Two spirits came out of the graves and was watching Finn and Flame Princess walking away.

"Thats my boy" Joshua said kissing his wife who too smiled seeing their son, who they raised Finn as a infant, growing to be a man.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter is when their wedding will start and pretty much everyone will be there. <strong>

**Also comment what you think of it and I'll have the next chapter posted soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres chapter 9 The wedding of Finn the Hero and Flame Princess.**

**To inform you readers that there is a character that is included to this story name Betty, who was a thousand years ago Simon Petrikov/Ice King's fiance, and now she is married to him. If you want to know how she got to this time period, you'll find it on my profile and the story is called: _His Long Lost Love_. Also in their wedding is gonna be pretty much alot of characters that you know from A.T. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, the wedding had started at the Candy Kingdom and many people came to their wedding like The Flame King, Susan Strong, Ice King, Betty, Billy, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, you name it.<p>

The wedding took place at a chapel where they worship their god name Grob Gob Glob Grod the four headed deity.

Finn was chatting with a few guests and Lumpy Space Princess was eating apple pie from one of the tables "Oh my Glob I can't like believe it that you guys are getting married, I am so lumpin calling one of my BFFs to come here" she said stuffing more pie in her mouth with a phone in her hand.

"Woah there Lumpy Space Princess, Treetrunks just made those pies already" Finn said.

"Its alright Finn there always more pie to come around" Treetrunks said putting more apple pies on the table.

Across the table was Marceline and Princess Bubblegum arguing with each other "How come Flame Princess didnt ask me to be her maid of honor" PB said with her arms crossed.

"She probably don't want some crazy brain lord like you to ruin the wedding" Marceline said laughing as she was sucking the red from a stawberry. "Crazy brain lord!" PB said getting angry, she wanted to get her hands on Marceline but the vampire was floating out of her reach.

Manfried the Talking Pinata was hanging on a ceiling, listing the guests that are in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen please be seated because the wedding will begin in a few minutes" Manfried said as the guests were listening to the pinata.

The Flame Princess was in another room, getting herself dressed, sitting on a chair while Betty, the Ice King's wife, was fixing the princess's hair "You know its been a while last time I seen you Betty" FP said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah things gotten pretty busy in the Ice Kingdom you know with the baby and all" Betty said brushing FP's long hair.

FP glanced at Betty and see a large bulge on her belly "How many months till your child comes Betty?"

"One more month thats when the baby is coming" Betty replied.

A female servant came in the room "Its time princess" the servant said. FP got out of her chair and before she left, Betty cover the veil over FP's face and gave her flowers.

The guests were sitting down in rows of seats, in the front row is sat by the Flame King, Jermaine, Rainicorn, the kids, and the Ice King.

Finn was standing near the alter with Marceline the Vampire Queen as Flame Princess's maid of honor, who was wearing a beautiful red dress and Jake the Dog as Finn's best man, was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat.

Then the piano was playing "_Here comes the bride"_ and the people all rise, watching as the bride (FP) walking down the aisle with the veil covering her face and the flowers in her hands.

The piano stopped playing when Flame Princess stood beside Finn and the priest said "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion to bond these couple to a happy and wonderful life."

The priest turn his head toward Finn. "Finn the human, son of Joshua and Margaret, will you take Flame Princess to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest turn his head toward FP "Flame Princess, daughter of the Flame King, will you take Finn to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said.

Finn lifted the veil from the Flame Princess's face then they kissed while the people were standing up, cheering and clapping.

The priest then gave them both wedding bands that signifys their marriage.

"Everyone to the candy castle to party!" PB said and everyone headed to the candy castle to start a party and it went wild with all the guests around.

The sky later turn dark and the moon rise and yet the party still goes on.

Finn and Flame Princess left the party, they were walking around at the royal garden outside the castle, they stopped to listen the crickets chirping and feel the wind blowing softly against them.

"I love you Flame Princess" Finn said.

"I love you too Finn" FP said. Finn got down to her belly and smiled "And I can't wait for our child to be born" Finn said kissing her belly, she began to giggle softly "I can't wait either." till they heard a yell not far from them.

"You son of a BITCH!" The Flame King yelled angrily as their faces went pale and in their minds they only thought "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh looks like the Flame King aint too happy now is he? Flame Princess better cast a flame shield spell on Finn before her father get his hands on him lol. Anyway post your comment and I'll have the next chapter posted soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres chapter 10 How will the Flame King react of finding out that hes gonna be a grandfather? Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes earlier<em>

The Flame King left the party and was wandering the royal garden to talk with his son-in-law, Finn, till he heard Finn and his daughter talking to each other.

"I love you Flame Princess."

"I love you too Finn."

Flame King watched as Finn got down to her belly 'What is that boy doing?' he thought.

"And I can't wait for our child to be born" Finn said kissing her belly.

"I can't wait either."

'WHAT!' The Flame King was in shock and gotten angry finding out that his little girl is pregnant, he yelled "You son of a BITCH!" both Finn and FP's faces went pale when they saw him.

_Present time_

"How dare you to defile my daughter... I thought I trusted you Finn, but no more... NO MORE!" the Flame King grabbed Finn by the neck and started choking him.

Finn's neck slowy started to burn from Flame King's firery hands. Flame King brought Finn close to his face and said. "Remember two years ago when I told you that if anything happens to my daughter I will kill you? but now im gonna enjoy doing this-"

"Leave Finn alone dad" FP yelled at her father fixing to fight him. The Flame King looked at FP with disgust on his face "Shut up child you have disgraced me and your ancestors, you are no longer my daughter" he snarled slamming Finn to a wall fixing to disintegrate him.

FP try to cast a Flame Shield spell on Finn but her father deflected the spell and smiled "Now you will die" he said.

Finn managed to reach into his pocket and grab out a water bottle he had in the party. He poured it all over Flame King's face.

"You Bastard" The Flame King screamed in pain while releasing Finn feeling the pain from the water. Finn landed on the ground safely but can still feel the pain in his throat "You won't get away from me boy" he said walking toward Finn.

"Hold on to me Finn" FP said casting another flame shield on him again. Finn held on tight to the Flame Princess as she turned herself to flames and flew away while the Flame King was staring angrily at them.

While they were flying Finn said "Im so sorry FP I should've kept my big mouth shut."

"Its okay Finn, my father would find out sooner or later, if im no longer his daughter then so will it be" she said.

Finn felt ashamed of all this he had caused, he remained silent till they landed on the roof of the treehouse and they stood there for a minute. "Im gonna go to bed" FP said kissing his cheek and headed inside.

Finn still felt guilty of all this "I got to set this thing straight" he said to himself. He stood up and started climbing down the treehouse.

While Finn was climbing down the house, Flame Princess took off of her wedding gown and as she began undressing, she see her belly beginning to show, she place her hand on it and smiled but felt sad that her father will never forgive her, but she has Finn and her unborn child, that all she cares about now.

She put on her pajamas and went back to the roof and see Finn not there "Oh please don't tell me that dumbass went to the Fire Kingdom" she said.

At the Fire Kingdom, Flambo was walking around and thought that the party at the Candy Kingdom was fun then he heard someone yelping in pain "Huh? *turning his head* Finn you know you aint fire proof you need the Flame Shield on you you dummy" he said watching Finn jumping trying to not touch the hot rocks.

"I know that Flambo but I need you to cast it on me right now" Finn yelled. Flambo only shrugged "Fine i'll do it, besides if you die because of me, your wife would surely kill me" Flambo said chanting the spell on the human.

Finn sighed in relaxation "Phew thanks Flambo" Finn felt fine besides his feet was burning, luckily he had a extra pair of socks and shoes in his green backpack.

"But anyway is the Flame King here?" Finn asked putting on his shoes.

"Him? yeah hes here but he is really in a pissed off mood right now, I don't who and what made him to get this angry but you should see him another time" Flambo said. "I gotta see him now, im the one who made him angry."

Flambo only laughed "You? well by Glob, if you are the one that made him angry, I'll tell you this if he see you right now you'll be squashed like a ant dude" Flambo said still laughing.

Finn ignored the fire elemental and walk to the castle.

The Flame King was in his room destroying every furniture that was in his way, he was angry that his daughter was pregnant at such a young age "I knew I should've kept her in that blasted lamp but nooo I had to let her date that bloody human and now shes pregnant because of that bastard" he said to himself and punched through a wall.

He heard his door being opened and he turn his head seeing Finn walking in his room "YOU!" Flame King yanked his hand out of the wall and was about to get his hands on him "Wait before you do anything else just let me talk" Finn said.

The Flame King didn't want to talk to him but he allowed him to speak though "You better speak fast before I kick you in the arse" he snarled.

"Look I know that you love your daughter and you just wanted to protect her and you want her to have a perfect life but what we did is what we can't undo, so please just even a little bit in your heart that I ask you for forgiveness on me and your daughter" Finn said staring at the king's eyes.

Then the Flame Princess came in still in her pajamas, she gotten angry at her husband "Finn you stupid idiot your gonna get-" the Flame King raised his hand quieting her and he gotten close to Finn "I forgive you Finn and you're right I do love my daughter its because shes the only child that I have left now and I don't want anything bad happen to her and now you are both forgiven" he said.

"I understand" Finn said.

The Flame King reach his hand out to Finn for a handshake. he smiled by shaking his hand "Now you better head back to your home before I knock the daylights out of you" Flame King said smiling. Finn started laughing but the king looked serious "No seriously get out of here before I break your little puny neck" he said.

The married couple happily left the Fire Kingdom and headed back home.

Finn and Flame Princess came to their room and lay on the bed.

FP stared at Finn with a smile "I can't believe that you would actually head to Fire Kingdom, to face my father who would crush you like a bug" FP said sliding closer to Finn "Well I gotta act like a dumbass sometimes" he said making FP laugh.

"You know its still our wedding night" Finn said raising his eyebrow. FP already got the idea and got on top Finn "Yeah its still is" she said and kissed him.

Deep underground in the city of Beautopia

A tribe called the Hyoomen were having a peaceful time till a group of mutants came and were fighting against them. A woman wearing ragged purple/blue-ish dress and a dark blue hat that looks like a kitten with whiskers on the sides. She told her people to escape and they obey to her command, the mutants headed straight to her but due to her strength she manage to give her people some time to escape.

"I Susan Strong will not give up" she yelled continue on fighting them. Then a wizard appeared and casted a sleep spell on Susan "Puny weaklings I will take this city as my own and make your people my slaves" the wizard said laughing evily.

Susan fell on the ground trying to resist the spell but it was no use she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Susan Strong be able to save her people from the evil Wizard? post your comment and i'll have the next chapter posted soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**To those who reads my story, im sorry that I took so long, I had to do this crazy project and I decided to name Flame Princess, Sunna,**

**Heres chapter 11 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn and Sunna (Flame Princess) were sleeping peacefully on the bed till someone was shouting outside, waking the two lovers "Yo Finn wake up" Jake yelled.<p>

Finn wipe the sleep of his eyes as he was opening a window "What is it Jake?" he yawned.

"Is it alright that I come in?" Jake asked.

"Yeah come in."

Finn and Sunna put on their clothes and headed downstairs. Jake the Dog was sitting on the couch "So how come you didnt tell me that your wife was pregnant dude?" Jake asked.

They gotten surprised that Jake founded out, they started thinking of the ones that know this secret, they can only come up with is Sunna's father and Marceline.

"Who told you that I was pregnant?" Sunna asked.

He shook his head "I heard it from a reliable source but you still didn't answer my question."

Finn and Sunna roll their eyes and Finn said "At first we was planning on keeping this a secret and Jake even if I told you that she was pregnant and tell you to keep it a secret you would just blurted it out to everyone you know in Ooo" Finn said.

Jake smiled "Yeah your right im more of a gossip kind of guy anyway" Jake said laughing to himself.

Sunna sat beside Jake "But you didnt tell anyone, we don't want this to be major" Sunna said staring at the magic dog.

Jake smile faded and gave a nervous laugh "Yeah about that"

10 minutes later

Princess Bubblegum, Betty, The Ice King, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn came to see the Flame Princess with gifts.

"Oh I can't believe that your pregnant Flame Princess" Princess Bubblegum said with excitement. She looked at Marceline who was playing with her guitar as usual "How come you aint excited about this Marceline?" PB asked.

The queen rolled her eyes "I already know that Sunna was pregnant Bonnibal" Marceline said sticking her fork tounge out.

"Well I think its so cute that you have a little embryo growing inside you" Betty said supporting herself on a chair.

"Oh men will you give us some privacy so us women can talk?" Betty said. The men all groaned "Fine" they said in unison and left the house.

While the girls were chatting with each other. Finn, Jake, and the Ice King were standing around waiting outside the treehouse "So how long does it take for them to finish their so called privacy?" Jake asked.

"I don't know maybe a hour... or two" Finn said scratching the back of his head "Uh uh theres no way im waiting out here that long, lets do something fun to pass the time" Jake said.

The Ice King snapped his fingers "Oh oh I got one, lets play good guy vs. bad guy just like the old times" Ice King said.

Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leonard shown up "Can we play too daddy?" Jake Jr. said.

Jake smiled "Of course you can play besides you can see how Finn and I fought this old bag of bones over there" Jake said pointing at the Ice King.

"WHAT! old bag of bones!" Ice King yelled hating to be called a old man and everyone laughed.

"Alright alright lets fight at my Kingdom" the Ice King said.

Finn and Jake gave each other the old fistpound and they follow the Ice King to the Ice Kingdom.

Finn, Jake, and the kids were at one field while the Ice King was on the other "Rise monsters of snow and beat up these guys" Ice King said summoning snow monsters from the ground who were prepared to fight.

"What time is it?"

"Adventure Time" the kids said in unison. Then they all charged at the snow monsters and began their fight.

Mean While

Sunna was getting bored and interested at the same time about what they're talking about "You see Sunna, puking and crazy headaches are just the first problems you'll be facing" Betty said.

"You mean its worse than that?"

"Well yes an no, you see at first you will be going through all these... Changes" betty said and started whispering to Sunna's ear.

"Im gonna be FAT!" Sunna said. "No no no I didnt say your gonna be fat but you'll probably gain a few pounds or more" Sunna sighed laying her head on the couch "This sucks" she thought.

Back to the guys

"Daddy these guys got me surrounded" Jake Jr. yelled getting surrounded by snowmen. Jake punched one of them in the face and said "You know you got my powers remember?"

"Oh yeah" Jake Jr. stretched his hands and punched each snow monster one by one.

Leonard was riding on Sin-ang's back getting bored of fighting instead he had his glasses on and started reading a book. "Aw come on Leonard can you at least get off of me so I can fight these guys better?" Sin-ang complained kicking a two headed snowman that was behind her.

"Sure sis" Leonard said. he jumped on one the two headed snowman's head and wandered off, still reading his book.

Finn was getting close to the Ice King but the wizard summoned a Ice centipede.

The centipede was heading right straight toward Finn "Jake commence operation catapult" Finn said.

Jake nodded by stretching himself into a catapult, Finn gotten in and was shot right across the field heading toward the Ice King.

Finn almost tackled the old man but Gunter the penguin, or the most evil thing on earth, did a surprise attack by jumping Finn's face and hit him with his fins "You got to be kidding me" Finn said hitting on the snowy ground and started fighting with Gunter.

"Wenk wenk (Bring it on)" Gunter said then a group of angry penguins were surrounding Finn. His jaw dropped in shock and look at the Ice King who laughed.

"Since when you was able to get these penguins to obey you?"

The Ice King shrugged "I don't know, Gunter always do the talking with these cute little guys" the Ice King said lifting one of the penguins in the air.

"Wenk (Attack)" Gunter said and all the penguins jumped on Finn "Ow ow ow" Finn yelp in pain as the penguins were pecking him to death.

The women arrived and see Jake and them fighting Snow monsters and Finn being pecked by penguins "Oh you guys are just so immature" Betty said.

The Ice king gotten distracted and Leonard kicked him on the face, his crown fell off of his head making his minions fall to the ground.

"Oh yeah we won we won" the kids said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh man I thought I was the one who is gonna win instead I gotten kicked by a little kid" Ice King complained retrieving his crown.

"Are you alright Finn?" Sunna looking at the wounds on Finn. "Yeah im fine I been through worse" he said staring at the penguins who were walking away except Gunter.

"Finn Finn I need your help" someone yelled. "Huh?" Finn glanced at the woman, he recognized her cat hat and said "Susan Strong?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is when Finn and Susan Strong will head underground and bring back Beautopia. <strong>

**Post you comment on what you think of it and I'll have the next chapter posted soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres chapter 12 geniessen.**

**Also I wanted to tell what happen to the characters after two years Finn and Sunna(Flame Princess) were together.**

**For example: Susan Strong gotten better on speaking english and later became leader of the Hyoomen tribe also shes human.**

* * *

><p>"What happened to you Susan?" Finn asked seeing bruises and scratch wounds on Susan.<p>

Susan Strong began explaining about her situation to Finn "At beautopia, my people were attacked by a evil wizard and I need your hero heart to help save my people" Susan said getting used to the sun's brightness.

Finn nodded "Of course I'll help you Susan"

Susan smiled "Thank you friend" she said.

"So who is this wizard?" Finn said. "I wasn't able to see his face but we need to get to beautopia before its to late" Susan said showing Finn a entry way that has a ladder leading underground.

Susan climbed down on the ladder and Finn stopped when Sunna was grabbing his shirt "Let me come with you Finn" Sunna said.

"You shouldnt Flame Princess" Betty said.

"Why not?"

"If you go down there and get into a conflict any conflict, you will not damage yourself but your child as well" Betty explained.

Sunna sighed and agreed with Betty "Okay I'll stay, but Finn do be careful" she said kissing his forehead.

He smiled "Don't worry I'll be back I promise" he said kissing her back and started climbing down the ladder.

Finn and Susan gotten off the ladder and were underground, there lay destroyed buildings, cars, skeletons, mutants, and many other things that were left.

As they were walking, they heard someone yelling "Don't let that mutant escape."

Finn and Susan saw a female mutant who Susan recognized, it was her best friend Celina.

The ones chasing Celina looked like large humaniod size moles running on two feet and wear goggles that made them see better.

Celina reached to a dead end and the moles surrounded her, she covered her eyes and cried in fear knowing how this end for her.

"Hey ugly" the two moles turn to the voice and it turned out to be Finn. "What a human! he must be the one that Rekero was talking about" the mole soldier said.

"Lets kill this puny human and bring his head to our lord" The other mole soldier said heading toward Finn with their swords raised.

"Now Susan" Finn yelled. The moles gotten confused and saw Susan Strong throwing a huge boulder at them. The boulder hit the moles and knocked them unconsious. Celina opened her eyes and smiled when Susan came.

Celina began speaking of a language that Finn didn't understand "What did she say Susan?"

"She said that everyone in the tribe was captured and are held hostage at Beautopia" Susan replied.

"Well we need to continue moving and see this so called Rekero" Finn said.

Later Finn, Susan, and Celina made it to the city of beautopia and saw Susan's people in chains, being whipped by the wizard's mole soldiers.

"Put your backs into it slaves" one of the molemen said whipping a old man who screamed in pain.

Susan gotten angry seeing her people being tortured "Finn we need a plan" she said. Finn started thinking and came up with a idea. "Susan I got one and it just might work" he said and began telling his plan to Susan and Celina.

Finn put on disguise looking like a mutant and bring Susan in with ropes wrapped around her hands. They started walking in Beautopia and one of the moles who is a captain of the army, gotten suspicious. "What are you doing here freak?" he said falling over Finn's disguise.

"I have captured their leader of the Hyoomen tribe and I want to take her to Rekero" Finn said.

The mole captain nodded. "Yes Rekero the wizard in there" pointing the door.

Finn and Susan walked inside and see the wizard sitting on a chair with a few soldiers guarding him.

To Finn, the wizard looked old but he has a long brown beard, wears red robes, has a large scar on his left eye, and has a staff leaning on his chair.

"Welcome Finn" Rekero the wizard said.

"Huh? how do you know who I am?" Finn said removing the disguise knowing its useless now.

The wizard smiled. "I know many things about you, and I actually planned on taking over this city so I can lure you here and destroy you so my brother will send his army to take over the surface world" Rekero laughed.

"Guards kill the human!" he commanded and his soldiers obeyed.

Susan ripped her bonds then tackled a couple of them while Finn was blocking one of the mole's attack with his sword.

A mole jumped on Susan's back but she grabbed his head and threw him toward a few mole guards.

Rekero was getting angry, he stood up and raised his staff "Enough!" Rekero yelled casting lightning bolts toward Finn and Susan Strong but they dodged them succesfully and exited the building then they gotten surrounded by mole soldiers including Rekero.

The soldiers were fixing to kill them till one of them pointed at a tower "Look up there sire" one of the mole soldiers said pointing to a tower where it lights the city. Celina thrown a lantern then light appeared causing the molemen to go blind.

"Ahhh Rekero we need to retreat sir" the mole captain yelled in pain covering his eyes.

Rekero growled "Fine soldiers retreat *he turn his head to Finn* we will meet again Finn the human" Rekero said retreating with his soldiers to the darkness.

Finn, Susan, Celina, and the whole tribe cheered as Rekero and the mole people were retreating.

The Hyoomen Tribe gave their appreciation to Finn as he was climbing to the surface.

"You sure you don't want to celebrate here Finn?" Susan asked.

"I wish I could but Sunna is probably worried sick about me I'll see you later Susan" Finn said climbing up the ladder.

When Finn open the manhole, he see it was dark outside then he looked at his watch and it said.

_5:00 a.m._

'I can't believe I been down there that long' Finn thought walking to his house.

He walked inside the treehouse and see his wife, Sunna, laying on the couch.

"Oh Finn I was worried sick about you, what tooked you so long?" she wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Like I said I promised I'll be back-" Finn was interrupted by noise what sounded like marching.

"Whats that sound" Sunna said.

Finn and Sunna looked through a window and saw a army of moles including the wizard, Rekero, marching toward the treehouse.

"Oh my Glob its the mole people" Finn said thinking that they was following him.

"The mole people?"

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say thank you to the ones who read this story so far.<strong>

**Post your comment on what you think of it and I'll have the next chapter posted soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres chapter 13 hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own any Adventure Time characters except the ones I created.**

* * *

><p>Rekero walked out of the army of the mole people and yelled. "Finn the Human, come out and face me to your death" Rekero stood still waiting as Finn was staring at the army.<p>

Finn shut the window and went downstairs and headed outside. "What are you doing Finn?" Sunna said trying to chase him down. "Im gonna end this once and for all" he said.

Finn stood to Rekero face to face. "Lets make a deal Rekero, if I win you will take your soldiers back to your homeland and never come back. But if I lose... you can gain your wish by killing me" Finn said. he can hear his wife yelling. "No don't do this Finn!"

Rekero smiled and shook his hand "The deal is sealed" he said then the mole soldiers all circled around Finn and Rekero chanting the wizard's name. "Rekero Rekero Rekero."

Rekero was remove his robes revealing his rib cage, wearing a tunic and two daggers on his sides. "I may be old but I am strong enough to kill you weakling" he said showing his sharp teeth.

Finn picked up a sword and shield and said "Lets get this over with Rekero."

The wizard roared and charged toward Finn with his dagger. Finn started dodging his swings but Rekero was too fast for the hero.

Finn did a front flip and was behind Rekero, then he kicked Rekero to the hard ground. The mole soldiers gasped and a few of them was fixing to join in the fight but the Rekero raised his hand, making them stand in their position.

Rekero gotten up from off the ground, he smiled as he was wiping the blood that was dripping off of his mouth. "That was a clever trick Finn but you could do better than that."

Finn gotten prepared when Rekero charged again but this time he has two daggers.

Rekero was faster than before but Finn kept dodging his swings then Rekero try to do the headbutt on Finn but he quickly blocked him with his shield and Rekero's head started to hurt.

"Oh bloody hell does that hurt!" he said dropping one of his daggers to place his hand on his head, ignoring Finn in front of him.

Finn took his chance and punched Rekero's stomach then to the face with his shield. Rekero move back slowly and started to laugh. "You are so weak" Rekero said throwing away his other dagger then he use his long tail to wrap around Finn's leg and made him fell.

Rekero took his staff from one of his soldiers while Finn was getting up and said "Lets see if you fight me with my magic."

Rekero raised his staff and sparks of fire and lighting came out of his staff heading toward Finn, then he jump out of the way and two soldiers were hit.

"You may be fast but I got all day to kill you boy" Rekero snarled.

The wizard slammed his staff on the ground and vines wrap Finn's leg causing him to fall again. Then Rekero grab Finn by the neck and started to choke him.

"You have lost Finn, now I can finally kill you" Rekero whispered choking the life out of Finn then the hero gave a smile. "Whats with the smile?" Rekero snarled.

Finn pointed and Rekero turned seeing the sun was rising slowly, The moles knew what the light felt like to their eyes then Fear took over them. The sun had risen shining brightly and the moles including Rekero gotten blind screaming in pain.

Rekero released Finn covering his eyes. Then Finn quickly kick Rekero's face causing to fall on the ground, he still has his eyes covered, but he managed to see Finn pointing a sword at his throat as the mole soldiers were digging trying to head underground.

"Go ahead foolish human kill me... your kind are all but the same" Rekero said ready for death but Finn didn't do anything. Finn grabbed Rekero's staff and break it in two, throwing it on the ground beside the old wizard.

Rekero stood up and said retrieving his broken staff "How come you didn't kill me?"

"I always show mercy to opponents even if they're my enemy" Finn replied.

Then Finn gotten curious "But why did you hate humans so much?" Finn asked. Rekero ignored him, digging heading underground with his soldiers.

Finn ran to the hole where Rekero had dugged "Wait you still haven't answer my question!" Finn yelled but there was no response.

"Finn!" Sunna yelled running to him.

He turned around smiling with open arms. Then Sunna slapped Finn across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Ow what was that for?" Finn said rubbing his cheek.

"You were lucky Finn, if that sun hadn't shown up, that bastard could've killed you and our child will never-" she stopped talking and cried softly to his chest.

Finn wrap his arms around her trying to comfort her. "You must be very tired Sunna, lets head home and discuss this later."

Sunna nodded and Finn picked her up heading to their home. Sunna fell asleep on Finn's arms and Finn slowly drop her on their bed. Finn put on his pajamas and lay in the bed with his wife then he went to sleep soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter the time will go past a month and you'll find out why when I post it.<strong>

**Hint: If you read chapter 9 carefully, you might find a clue. anyway leave your comment on what you think of it and I'll have the next chapter posted quite soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres chapter 14 I hope you enjoy it.**

**If you got the clue then you already know whats gonna happen. ;)**

* * *

><p>1 month later things were pretty much the same in the land of Ooo but today, Something amazing had happened.<p>

In the treehouse where Finn, Sunna, and Beemo lives, Finn was sleeping on the bed while Sunna was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, noticing that her breasts were getting bigger and so does her belly, knowing that their child is growing.

Then the phone started to ring near the bed, she answer the call and began chatting with the caller.

"Of course we'll come Ice King" Sunna said hanging up the phone sitting on the bed beside Finn.

She gotten close to Finn and shook him "Wake up sleepy head we gotta go" Sunna whispered to his ear.

He flip on the other side of the bed mumbling to himself "Just give me five more minutes Sunna" he muttered still sleeping. Sunna gave a sly smile when she summoned a tiny fireball and aimed it at his face.

The tiny fireball landed on Finn's cheek, he opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed, feeling that little spark of fire burning his cheek.

"Come on Finn we gotta go to the Ice Kingdom."

"How come Sunna?" he said rubbing his cheek with minor pain.

"To see the baby" Sunna replied.

Later Finn and Sunna traveled to the Ice Kingdom and headed inside the castle seeing the Ice King(**Also called Simon**) standing near a cradle.

The place looked different last time they came here. There was pictures on the wall that show the Ice King and Betty on their wedding day where everyone was in it. The cage that was used to hold captured princesses turned into a bedroom for the newborn baby but its still in a middle of progress.

Finn was wearing his favorite sweater and Sunna put on boots so that the ice wouldnt hurt her due to that she is a Fire Elemental and the ice is made out of water. _Obviously._

"Oh hey guys" the Ice King said waving at them still looking down at the cradle.

"So wheres Betty?" Sunna asked.

"Shes in the bed asleep and she is very very tired after all the pain she been going through so I want you to please keep your voices down" the Ice King said reaching his hands down the cradle. He lifted a beautiful baby girl who has white hair, light bluish skin, and emerald green eyes.

They awed at the newborn baby, then Finn said. "Wait a minute you know childbirth?"

"What no!, Gunter did most of the work" Ice King replied. Gunter came out through one of the rooms wearing a cute little doctor outfit.

"Wenk wenk (It wasn't easy)" Gunter said but the Ice King and Betty are the ones that could understand the penguin.

Finn and Sunna continue stared in awe at the baby. "So whats her name Simon?" Sunna asked.

"Well Betty and I decided to name her... Gerda" the Ice King replied passing the baby to Finn and Sunna, they stare at Gerda's green eyes.

Then Marceline the Vampire Queen, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and the kids came to see the baby.

"Awww look at the baby" Jake said making baby sounds.

"Whats her name?" Jake asked.

"Its Gerda" Finn said.

"Kids say hello to Princess Gerda" Jake said.

"Hello Princess Gerda" the kids said making eye contact with the baby.

Marceline gotten hold of Gerda in her arms making faces that made Gerda laugh.

"Hey Marceline what did you do that made her laugh?" Jake asked wanting to make Gerda laugh too.

Marceline smiled and made the most horrifying face, Jake started screaming like a girl and fainted on the floor with his two legs lifted up in the air. Everyone laughed seeing Jake fainting like that.

Gerda laughed too waving her little arms and suddenly snowflakes appeared, floating around them. "Hey Simon don't you need the crown to use these powers?" Marceline asked.

"Its probably my blood in her veins that granted her my powers" Ice King replied not really knowing for sure.

One of the snowflakes landed on Gerda's little nose, she smiled and everyone said "Awww."

Betty came in in a wheelchair heading toward the gang (No she ain't paralyzed she just too weak to walk). The Ice King supported his wife by pushing the wheelchair for her. "You need to get some sleep my dear" the Ice King said.

She shook her head "Im fine Simon... can I hold Gerda?" she asked.

Marceline pass Gerda carefully to Betty who smiled holding her daughter like this. Gerda was making sounds, reaching her little hands to Betty's pale cheeks.

Finn then place his hand on Sunna's belly and whispered. "Do you think our child would look like us?"

Sunna had her hand above his. "It would probably look like you" she said imagining what their child would look like.

"It'll probably have that short temper of yours" Finn joked, Sunna didn't get his joke and show a angry expression at him, she punch him in the arm and he winced in pain, he didn't know that she had that kind of strength for a pregnant woman.

Everyone then left as the Ice King and Betty put Gerda back in the cradle, Gerda gently went to sleep as they went to bed to get some rest.

Jake woke up and started scratching his head. "Marceline that was mean- hey wait a minute, Where did everybody go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your comment on what you think of it and I'll post the next chapter posted soon.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres chapter 15 Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything of adventure time except the ones I created.**

* * *

><p>4 months later (<strong>Sunna is now 5 months pregnant<strong>)

Sunna was sitting on the couch playing Beemo while eating a bag of chips as Finn was cooking breakfast for her. "Breakfast is ready Sunna" Finn yelled across the room.

Sunna kept playing her video game, "You can bring it over here Finn" she said munching on the chips.

Finn sighed but he listened to his wife giving her a plate of eggs, bacon, and grits. He began to notice that she was gaining a few pounds. "Wow you're getting fat" he said. His eyes widened knowing that was the worst mistake he ever said.

Sunna turn her head slowly at Finn with a very angry look as she was loosing control of her powers but luckily the furniture they bought had materials that is resistant to fire except the controller that Sunna was holding gotten melted. "Are you telling me that im FAT!" she yelled fixing to cast a fireball at her husband.

"No no no I didn't say that you were fat" Finn said thinking a way to get out of this situation. She grab Finn by the cheeks and it began to burn his skin. "Unless you don't wanna to get your whole face burned you better go to the store and get some groceries" she said letting go of his cheeks and sat down on the couch, trying to calm herself down.

Beemo looked at its controller that gotten melted. "Oh im sorry Beemo for burning your controller" Sunna said putting the melted controller in the trash.

"Its okay Sunna I got another one to spare" Beemo said inserting another controller to itself and Sunna gotten back to playing her video game in peace.

Finn left the house sighing in relief that he didn't get killed by her. 'I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut' he thought.

Finn made it to the store, pushing a buggy while getting some groceries then he bumped into Jake who was getting groceries too. "Whats sup Jake" Finn said.

"Eh nothing much just getting some food for the kids, but whats with all the food Finn? you got enough to feed a village."

"Well Sunna always eat everything that she sees and I kinda accidently called her fat."

Jake laughed "I can see the burned cheeks but Dude never and I mean never call a crazy pregnant woman like Sunna fat and she is one hell of a eater but I seen worse remember the time that Lady Rainicorn had that same problem" Jake said laughing even harder.

"My wife ain't crazy she just have a short temper, but yeah I definitely remembered."

Flashback Time

_"JAKE help save me from this crazy woman!" Finn yelled being chased by Lady Rainicorn who was pregnant at the time. Jake was sitting lazily on the chair watching as Finn was running. "I wish I could help you Finn, but I don't want to get eaten by my wife" Jake said coming up with a excuse of being lazy._

_"인간의 살을 먹어야만 (Must eat human flesh)" Rainicorn said pouncing on Finn and she was fixing to bite him, Finn quickly punch her in the face and ran into to his girlfriend Sunna. "Whats wrong Finn?" she asked as Finn was running past her._

_"Just run."_

_Rainicorn got on Finn's back and was fixing to bite him again then Sunna surround Finn with fire to protect him from Lady Rainicorn._

End Flashback

"Lets just hope that Sunna won't eat you" Jake said still laughing. Finn's face went red, "Oh shut up she maybe a eater but she doesn't eat like your wife does Jake, remember Lady Rainicorn ate so much that she made the Food Kingdom run dry."

"Hey man, she didn't made the Food Kingdom run dry the people were made out of food you know" Jake said crossing his arms stretching his legs to get as tall as Finn.

As Finn and Jake were arguing, Someone walk to the cashier and pointed a ray gun at him. "Give me all your money" the robber yelled with force.

The cashier gotten scared getting the money out of the register, the robber smiled snatching the money from his hands. "Its a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh no you don't" someone said

"Huh?" The robber gotten kicked in the face by Finn, the robber went unconsious pressing the trigger causing the ray gun to fire a ray through a wall.

"When I get outta of prison im gonna come for you Finn the Human" the robber yelled being handcuffed by the L.O.F. (Land of Ooo Force).

Finn and Jake see Jermaine's son, Tyr, who joined the force for a year. Tyr's mother died giving birth to him. "Don't worry uncle, this guy been wanted for months, hes gonna be put away for a long time" Tyr said pushing the robber in a cage.

Finn walk back inside the store and the cashier shook Finn's hand with gratitude. "Oh thank you brave hero if it wasn't for you, my place of business would be bankrupted."

"It was nothing I just want to help people" Finn said bringing some groceries to purchase them.

"Oh no Finn I insist, let me pay for them" the cashier said. Finn smiled. "Thanks."

The cashier put the groceries in bags and gave them to Finn who headed home. Finn walk inside putting the groceries in the kitchen where Sunna was sitting on a chair, she stood up and hugged Finn.

"Im sorry for getting angry at you Finn" she said feeling guilty, "You don't have to be sorry about it I shouldnt have said that about you" Finn said embracing her.

Sunna place her finger on his lips to make him quiet. "Let me pay the favor, lets head upstairs and have a little... chat" she said seductively to his ear.

Sunna grab Finn's hand and lead him to their room, Finn close the door behind him and pulled Sunna closer to him.

They began kissing on the lips, with their tounges exploring with each other. Sunna moaned as Finn began kissing her neck removing her shirt and pants, and Sunna was doing the same.

Finn lay his wife down on the bed and got on top her kissing her, he slowly began placing kisses down from her sweet soft lips, her large belly, and to her vagina that was soaken wet. "You know you look kinda sexy for a pregnant woman" he said inserting his finger into her vagina.

"Oh shut ah up" Sunna moaned as he inserted a second finger inside her. he remove his fingers and lick her juices with satisfaction, he gotten closer to her vagina licking her slowly making Sunna even moan louder "Oh Finn" she grab his head and move him deeper inside her.

She then climax and Finn was tasting her juices. "I want you my love" Sunna said.

Finn inserted his penis inside her and do a slow rythem then he went faster. "Ahh Finn I think im gonna release" she moaned.

"Not yet Sunna" Finn moaned keeping up the pace. Sunna hold as long as she could but her body felt weak because of the pleasure.

Finn did one last thrust deeply and Sunna screamed in climax full of exhaustion and pleasure.

Finn remove his member and lay beside her, "That was some chat" Finn said panting.

Sunna chuckled playing with his blonde hair while kissing him on the lips before she went to sleep.

Finn lay close to his wife kissing her forehead and he too went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review on what you think of it and I'll post another chapter soon.<strong>

**Also do you like the name Land of Ooo Force? if you do comment it ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heres chapter 16 enjoy**

**I do not own any Adventure Time characters except the ones I own**

* * *

><p>Two months later (<strong>Sunna is 7 months pregnant<strong>)

"Aw come on Sunna at least tell me where we going?" Finn said who was blindfolded while Sunna was holding his hand.

"You'll find out when we get there" she said.

"Okay Finn stand still now" Sunna began removing his blindfold and he heard. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN" everyone said at his surprise party at the Candy Kingdom.

Finn smiled "Oh you guys"

Jake brought in a big cake with a number of candles, Finn is now 17 years old. "Ha ha im older than you" Finn joke being childish to Sunna. "Yeah you're a old man alright but your my old man" Sunna said kissing him softly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Finn, happy birthday tooo yoouuu" everyone sang. Then Finn blew out the candles and everyone clapped. "What did you wish for?" Sunna whispered.

"I wished that we have healthy and joyful life together including our child" Finn said kissing his wife. "Well I got us two tickets to go to the movies as a present but its far so I decided to get us a ride on a train."

"A train!" Finn jump out of his chair "I ain't riding no train" Finn said. Sunna gotten confused. "Whats wrong on riding a train its not that bad."

"Why don't you just ask Jake" Finn replied not wanting to explain. Sunna looked at Jake who was eating cake. "What"

"How come Finn is afraid of trains?" she asked.

Jake laughed thinking about it, "Well a few years ago, I planned a prank on his birthday and the train kinda fell off of the track crashing into a giant Jello, Finn thought it was part of the prank,w I told him it wasn't and if it wasn't for that Jello giant there, we could've died... horribly" Jake said still thinking it was funny when Finn wet himself a few years back.

Sunna didn't laugh one bit at all thinking it was awful. "That was mean Jake no wonder why hes afraid of them now" Sunna said feeling bad for her husband. "Well Finn got his revenge when I thought you was fixing to kill me" Jake said.

Sunna laughed a little remembering the prank that Finn planned.

Its Flashback Time yall!

_Finn and Sunna were sneaking on Jake's bed and yelled. "Happy birthday Jake!"_

_Jake open his eyes yawning, "Hey guys can I go back to sleep now?"_

_"What on your birthday, come on brother, Treetrunks just made a apple pie the size of a giant" Finn said._

_Jake started drooling thinking about eating that pie._

_"Okay okay I'll go for only the pie"_

_They made it to a house that looked pretty large enough for a rich person to live. They enter inside and it was too dark to see for Jake. "Hey man I can't see a thing" Jake said trying to find his surroundings._

_The lights came on and everyone jumped out. "Surprise!"_

_Jake smiled seeing all of his friends in his surprise party. He looked at Finn. "Is there really a apple pie the size of a giant or you just said that to get me out of the house?"_

_Finn wave and a curtain opened revealing the giant apple pie. Jake's mouth immediatly drop to the floor and went drooling again. "Oh my Glob thats the biggest pie that I have ever seen in my life" Jake said jumping up and down like a little kid._

_"You can eat the pie but we got you a birthday cake" Finn said dragging Jake away from the pie to the birthday cake that is on the table._

_Everyone was singing the birthday song and Jake blew out the candles, everyone clapped. Then Jake started thinking of doing a old-fashion prank on Finn. _

_While everyone was talking with each other, Jake put a bucket of water on top of the closet door._

_Jake walk away from the closet and headed toward Finn, "Hey Finn will you get something out of the closet real quick?" Jake said. Finn was suspicious at first and shrugged, "Sure anything for you buddy."_

_Finn was fixin to head to the closet then Sunna said. "Allow me to help Jake while you are busy" Jake saw Sunna heading the closet instead of Finn. 'Oh no Sunna is a Fire Elemental and that bucket of water is gonna hurt her, I am so dead but its worth it' he thought, Sunna open the door and the bucket fell on top of her head._

_"AAHHH" Sunna screamed of the pain. _

_Jake knew it was cruel but he laughed out loud. The bucket catch on fire and it fell off of her head. She turned around staring at Jake while pointing at him. "YOU bastard, im gonna kill you Jake" Sunna yelled angrily turning herself to flames getting as tall as the ceiling._

_Finn shielded Jake walking toward Sunna slowly. "Wait don't do this if you try to kill Jake I'll have no choice but to fight you" Finn said feeling his heart melted. Sunna's heart immediatly break. "Fine I'll kill you too" Sunna surrounded fire around Finn and Jake saw him turn into ashes. "NOOOO" Jake ran away as fast he could seeing a alot of people he knew being burned alive by Sunna._

_Jake reached to a dead end and see Sunna getting close to him. Jake screamed and he wet himself. Sunna stopped and laughed. "Im so sorry you guys but that is just too funny to ignore" she said laughing even more. _

_"Huh? what are you talking about, everyone is dead because of you" Jake said as the fire that Sunna controls was coming back to her. Jake see everyone was unharmed by the flames. they were wearing fire rings to protect themselves from Sunna's flames and they too laughed._

_Finn pat Jake's shoulder and pointed at him. "Haha this whole thing is actually a prank" Finn laughed._

_"And it is all recorded on camera" Sunna said pointing at Finn who was holding one of them. _

_"But I saw you burn into ashes" Jake said. "That was actually a hologram of me dummy" Finn explained replaying the hologram of holographic Finn turning into ashes._

_Jake look angry but he laughed knowing this was the best prank that he ever seen. "Even though you almost got me a freaking heart attack that was amazing birthday gift brother, but is the giant apple pie is okay?"_

_"Well I wouldn't eat it if I were you, Sunna and I kinda stuff it with laxative as another part of the prank" Finn said._

_Too late Jake was already eating it, he stopped eating it while looking down, feeling his belly rumbling. "Uh oh" Jake said running to the bathroom and do his business._

_He went out of the bathroom in relief and ate the apple pie again._

End Flashback

"And after that I been having diarrhea for three weeks three weeks!" Jake complained.

Sunna crossed her arms. "Well if you stop eating that pie, we warned you about five times, then you wouldn't been having that problem in the first place" she said.

"Yeah but that pie was too good to be wasted away" Jake said laughing again.

Sunna walk away from Jake and stood beside Finn. "Come on Finn you need to conquer your fear of trains" she said trying to encourage him a bit.

"Thanks Sunna I guess we can try" The party later was over and they headed to the Train station.

Finn was afraid seeing the train but with the help of his wife, he went inside, sat down and feel the train moving forward. He shut his eyes holding on his seat tightly, Sunna hold his hand gently. "See is it scary now?"

He open his eyes. "No I guess not" Finn said.

Sunna kissed his cheek and they waited till the train stopped that was close to the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter there will be a anniversary for the Ice King and Betty.<strong>

**Anyway comment on what you think of it and I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heres chapter 17 hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>One month later (<strong>Sunna is 8 months pregnant<strong>)

Today was the Ice King and Betty's wedding anniversery.

In the Ice Kingdom, Betty was feeding Gerda while the Ice King was reading a list of what to do on their wedding anniversary.

"Wait whos gonna watch out for Gerda?" Betty asked.

The Ice King tap his crown a few times and said. "Maybe Finn and Sunna can babysit Gerda."

Betty smiled, "Thats a great idea, they would love to watch for Gerda besides they can learn a tip or two about parenting" Betty said as she was passing Gerda to her husband to get herself dressed.

At the treehouse, Finn and Sunna were sitting on their couch watching a movie till Sunna gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Finn asked pausing the movie.

Sunna grabbed his hand and place it on her belly. "Can you feel it?"

Finn waited for a minute then he felt a big kick from her belly, he smiled kissing her belly. "Something tells me that he/she will be a fighter like me" he joked.

"Yeah in your dreams Finn."

They both heard knocking from the door and Finn answered it. "Hiya guys please come in" Finn said inviting the Ice King and Betty to walk inside, Betty sat beside Sunna holding Gerda.

"Is it alright we can ask a favor?" the Ice King asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"You see today is me and my wife's wedding anniversary and we have no one to watch for Gerda, so we just wondering that if you can watch her for a few hours?"

Finn and Sunna both nodded. "Sure we won't mind watching Gerda for a while" Sunna said.

Betty kissed Gerda's forehead before she pass her to Sunna. "Oh im also leaving a baby bag here and if Gerda is awake, feed her with some warm Bug milk and it will put her right back to sleep" Betty said dropping the bag near the couch before they waved goodbye.

Finn closed the door and sat next to Sunna looking at Gerda who was sleeping soundly. "Want me to put her in the cradle at the baby room?" Finn asked.

She shook her head. "No its okay" Sunna said rocking Gerda gently.

"In just about one month we'll be doing the same thing with our child" Finn said kissing Sunna's cheek. Gerda she open her green eyes and started crying. "Shh shh don't cry Gerda" Sunna said still rocking Gerda.

Sunna glanced at Finn. "Finn will you hold the baby while I go get some bug milk?"

"Sure"

Sunna passed the baby to Finn and headed to the kitchen, Finn felt uneasy holding Gerda in the air.

The reason why because he thought he smelled something wrong, he pull Gerda close to him and sniff again. He pull his head back in disgust. 'Dear Glob does that smell horrifying' Finn thought wanting to breath fresh air.

"Uhh Sunna I don't think Gerda needs bug milk" Finn said.

"How come?" Sunna said as she was in the kitchen pouring some bug milk in the baby bottle.

"Well she may have pooped on herself" Finn said. "Well change her im a little busy right now" Sunna said.

Finn took out a diaper from the baby bag that Betty left and started changing Gerda he removed the dirty diaper throwing it in the trash but Gerda is still crying.

He picked up some wipes and wipe the baby's bottom clean, he put the new diaper on Gerda then Sunna came in with the baby bottle and hold Gerda in her arms. "You know that the bottle needs to be warm?" Finn said. She roll her eyes already knowing its cold so she use her powers to warm it up. Sunna feed Gerda with the bottle and Gerda was drinking it slowly. Gerda had her hands on the bottle, she closed her eyes and went to sleep still drinking the bottle.

'I wonder how the Ice King and Betty are doing right now?' Finn thought wrapping his arm around Sunna.

Mean while

Betty and the Ice King were at a fancy restaurant waiting for their orders to arrive. "You look so beautiful my dear" the Ice King said admiring his wife's beauty.

She chuckled. "Why thank you Simon" Betty said holding his hand till a waiter shown up.

"Here is your meals" the waiter said passing the plates to them. "Um excuse me sir but you made a mistake on my order" Betty said politely.

"What how dare you to mistake my wife's order" the Ice King said getting angry at the waiter for making a mistake on their anniversary. "Im sorry sir but thats what the chef cooked" the waiter said.

"Simon dear, its okay don't get angry over this" Betty said trying to calm him down.

"Im not angry, let me see your chef."

The waiter bowed. "Very well sir right this way" the waiter lead the Ice King to the kitchen where the chef was cooking who is tall and musculer and has a scar on his shoulder.

"Yeah what is it im busy" the chef said in a deep voice. "Yeah I got something to say you got my wife's order wrong you big chump" the Ice King said poking the chef's chest.

The Ice King was being carried by the chef and was thrown outside.

"And don't even think about coming ba-" before the chef could say what he want to say, the Ice King froze the chef into a block of ice. He whistled as he was walking back inside the restaurant, he sat in the table with his wife with a smile.

"The chef said he was sorry and he won't make a mistake" The Ice King said still smiling.

"Oh Simon" She gotten close to his face. "You better unfreeze him and tell him that you're sorry for what did" Betty said.

The Ice King laughed sarcastically, he went quiet as he was getting up from his chair and headed outside to unfreeze the chef.

Back to the treehouse

Sunna was in the baby room that Finn and her made, Gerda laying on a cradle asleep. Finn walked in the room seeing Sunna looking through a window staring at the bright moon.

"Do you think its gonna be a girl or a boy?" Sunna said looking at her large belly. Finn sat beside her with his hand on her belly.

"I don't know but we'll find out when it happens" Finn said with a smile.

She smiled back till they heard knocking coming from downstairs, Sunna picked up Gerda and headed downstairs to answer the door.

The door opened with Betty coming in and the Ice King had a ice pack on his left eye that was bruised. "So how was your anniversary Betty?" Sunna asked.

"You can say it went well" Betty said picking up the baby bag.

Sunna pass Gerda to Betty, "What happen to your eye?" Finn asked pointing at the Ice King's swollen eye.

The Ice King and Betty looked at each other. "You don't want to know." they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter you probably know whats gonna happen ;) But comment on what you think of it and I'll post the next chapter soon.<strong>


	18. The Arrival

**Chapter 18: ****The Arrival **

* * *

><p>One month later (<strong>Sunna is nine months pregnant<strong>)

Sunna was happily walking around the field near the treehouse till she stopped and yelled out with her hands on her large belly. "FINN!"

Finn and Jake ran out of the treehouse hearing her yelling. "Whats wrong Sunna?" Finn asked getting worried.

"I think the baby is coming" Sunna said panting.

"Really?" Jake said.

"Nah im just standing here having a good time of course the baby is coming you idiot, and that means that im in labor so take me to a doctor now!" Sunna yelled.

"Finn we got to take her to the Candy Kingdom its the closest way from here" Jake said stretching himself into a giant. Jake picked up Finn and Sunna and ran to the Candy Kingdom knowing that the baby is coming.

They made it to the Candy Kingdom while Sunna was taking deep breaths, Jake lowered his hand at the entrance of the hospital and Finn picked up Sunna running inside the building.

"Nurse help my wife is in labor!" Finn yelled.

One of the nurses reacted and came with a gurney, Finn lay Sunna on it and a few doctors were pushing it heading to a available room.

They entered inside as Finn put Sunna on the bed while Doctor Princess was checking the machines to make sure if they're up and running.

"Okay Nurse Poundcake turn on the F.P.S." Dr. Princess said putting on her gloves.

"Whats the F.P.S.?" Finn asked holding Sunna's hand.

"Its a abbreviaton for Fire Proof Switch, Princess Bubblegum told us to build a room like this just in case if Sunna couldn't control her powers while giving birth" Dr. Princess explained as she put on her medical mask. The nurse flipped on the switch and the whole room including medical machinary turned blue except Dr. Princess, Nurse Poundcake, and Finn.

"Here put these on" Poundcake said bringing them Fire rings to protect Dr. Princess, Finn and herself, Finn didn't take the ring, he want to feel Sunna the way he wanted to feel... normal.

"Okay I want you take deep breaths and push as hard as you can" Doctor Princess said.

Sunna was screaming in pain trying to push the baby out. "Ohhhh it hurts" Sunna groaned as she began to sweat.

"Come on Sunna your doing great keep pushing" Finn said still holding her hand tightly.

Sunna looked at Finn with lava tears falling down to her cheeks from her eyes, she began digging her nails into Finn's skin. "Im gonna kill you when I push this lumpin brat out!" Sunna snarled breathing heavily.

"I love you too Sunna" Finn said feeling his hand started to burn but he didn't care.

Sunna screamed and they all heard the baby crying, Doctor Princess lifted a baby smiling under her mask. "Congratulations its a healthy baby boy" Dr. Princess said then she began to notice something wrong.

"Whats wrong doctor?" Finn asked getting worried.

"Theres nothing wrong but I think there's another baby on the way" she said.

"WHAT! another baby!" Sunna yelled knowing that she have to do this again.

"Just keep pushing Princess Sunna and it all be over" Dr. Princess yelled and Sunna pushed again screaming in pain.

"Okay your doing good I think I can see the head" she said trying to get the baby out.

Doctor Princess tooked the baby out and said. "Congratulations its a beautiful baby girl."

Sunna was breathing heavily but she felt better than she was, she lay her head back slowly on the pillow panting. "You did good Sunna" Finn kiss her hand while the nurses were cleaning the two babies.

The doctor passed them to Sunna and Finn who both smiled seeing their newborn twins.

The baby boy have a small-size ruby on his forehead, lightest orange skin like Sunna, and has blonde hair with blue eyes.

The baby girl on the other hand have white skin like Finn, yellow eyes, and beautiful red hair.

"So what do you want to name them?" Finn asked leaning his head to her.

Sunna was thinking for a minute and said. "How about we name Frey for the boy."

Finn smiled, "Thats sounds like a great name I think im gonna name our girl Sol" Finn said and Sunna nodded.

"Frey and Sol it is."

The doctor walked to Finn and said. "Excuse me Finn but we need you to wait at the lobby so that Sunna gonna need some proper rest."

"Okay Dr. Princess" Finn kissed Sunna's cheek before he left the room. Finn wandered around the lobby and see Jake sitting on a chair waiting for him. "How did it go?" Jake asked.

"Well Sunna and I have twins, a boy name Frey and a girl Sol" Finn said.

Jake got excited hugging his brother. "Oh I can't wait to see my nephew and niece" Jake said full of excitement.

"But please keep this quiet for a couple of days can you do that for me?" Finn said with his hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes and said. "Don't worry pal I won't tell anybody"

"Anyway the doctor told me that I can come back later, so im planning on spending the night here, you should head back home though" Finn said.

"Alright see you later" Jake left the Candy Kingdom and Finn headed back to the room where Sunna was asleep.

He pulled up a chair, and watch Sunna asleep breathing normally then he kissed her forehead before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet yall thought it was gonna be one child not twins huh? comment on what you think of it and I'll post the next chapter soon.<strong>


	19. The Ritual

**Chapter 19: The Ritual**

**A.N. - I read your story bcmorgan96 and it was really good and yes im planning on writing a sequal but I'll need some time on getting ideas, this is also the final chapter for this story of Fire in your Heart so I thank you writers/readers who read this and I have fun writing this.**

**P.S. the picture that is the book cover of this story belongs to artist SwinginNippon of Deviantart.**

* * *

><p>Finn, Sunna, and their newborn twins (Sunna is carrying the newborns) were at the door of their treehouse after leaving the hospital this morning.<p>

When Finn opened the door they saw Jake, Lady Rainicorn, the kids, The Ice King, Betty, PB, and Marceline there.

Finn and Sunna slowly turn their head at Jake. "What?"

"Come on Jake why... why do you use your big mouth of yours?" Sunna complained still feeling tired of after what she had been through.

"Well you know me" Jake said laughing a little.

Jake Jr., Sin-ang, and Leornard walk close to Sunna wanting to see the twins.

"Can we please see our cousins aunt Sunna?" Jake Jr. asked wanting to see them so badly.

Sunna smiled. "Of course Jake Jr. but please give me some space to put them in the cradle okay?" she said.

They obeyed letting her walk upstairs to the baby room and she lay Frey and Sol on the cradle who are both awaken were curious of the world they are in.

"Oh did yall already pick on who gonna be the godfather/godmother?" Jake asked. Sunna turned around gazing at Finn's eyes. "We haven't decided it yet" she said.

Finn see Jake pointing at himself making sure if hes gonna be the godfather, Finn nodded and Jake was like "Score."

"But I think Marceline should be the godmother" Sunna said smiling at the vampire. Marceline smiled and gave a big hug that stopped Sunna from breathing. "Uh Marcy... I can't... breathe" Sunna gasped.

"My bad" Marceline said letting go of her.

"Oh my Glob they are just so cute" Jake said making faces at them being in the way with everyone. "Come on dad there are others who want to see them too" Leonard complained.

Jake ignored him still making sounds at them, Marceline floated beside Leonard. "Let me handle this Leonard, oh Jake theres a apple pie waiting in my hand" Marceline said with a evil smile.

He quickly turn his head at Marceline "Pie where?"

"BLAGH" Marceline shown her demonic look with her snake shape tounge sticking out at Jake, he screamed like a girl and fainted on the floor... again. Marceline laughed, "Never fails" she said patting Leonard's head.

"Thank you Marceline" Leonard said.

Jake Jr. and Leonard were standing on top of Jake to see their little cousins.

"Hey Frey and Sol" Sin-ang said.

The twins made sounds that made the others awed. "Do you want to get some rest Sunna?" Finn asked seeing that Sunna is still tired, She shook her head. "No im fine besides we need to go the Fire Kingdom to show them to my father" Sunna said.

"We'll do it when everyone leaves." The guests soon all left except Lady Rainicorn, Jake, and the kids.

"3 대 1, 둘, 셋 중 개수에 괜찮아요" (Okay on a count of three one two three) Lady Rainicorn said and they all were draggng the unconsious Jake out of the house.

"Mom how much does dad weigh because hes heavy" Jake jr. complained.

Finn and Sunna picked up their twins to head to their destination to the Fire Kingdom.

Before they entered the kingdom, Sunna put a fire resistant spell on Finn including Frey and Sol not knowing if their children has a normal resistant as she does. They enter the land of the Fire Kingdom and fire elementals were cheering as they see Princess Sunna, Finn and the twins.

They entered inside the castle and the Flame King was sitting on his throne seeing them coming. He stood up slowly and walk to his daughter and son-in-law.

The Flame King looked down at his grandchildren, he picked them up and stared at them with a smile. "Everyone please welcome my grandchildren, Prince Frey and Princess Sol" He said lifting the infants in the air, the servants and nobles were clapping and cheering.

"Finn and Sunna im gonna do the ritual of what every king and/or queen does of signifying their royal blood and I want you watch closely" the Flame King whispered as he was holding Frey and Sol up to his room, Finn and Sunna followed.

Finn and Sunna got in the Flame King's room and they watched as Flame King placed Frey and Sol on his bed, he walk to a table and raised his hands and lava sprouted from his fingertips, he made it into a ball and he let go of it letting it float, The Flame King then had 2 solid gold bricks and he melted them both. Then he pick the most precious gems and placed them on the table.

The Flame King molded the melted gold like clay with the help of lava to morph them as crowns, he put the jewels on each crown and it was finished.

"One day when they learn how to conjure fire they'll too learn how to make crowns for their heirs to rule this kingdom" the Flame King said putting the two crowns on Frey and Sol.

The twins play with the crowns as Finn and Sunna picked them up. The Flame King kissed his daughter's forehead, shook Finn's hand and held the two crowns that he created before they left the kingdom to raise Frey and Sol.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like you comment on wether or not that I should make a sequal for this story?<strong>

**Thx **

**Gorbash150 out.**


End file.
